What Happens Next?
by Enterpraise
Summary: The war against the Titans is over and humanity has been saved by the combination of the Corps and Eren. The only problem is that Eren is done with that life and now he just doesn't know what to do. Rivaere. Slow Build.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens Next?**

_**Ch. 1: Get Wasted**_

A man dressed in a light tan shirt and baggy trousers, which were hanging loosely of his malnourished figure, was busy contemplating his luck with moving the debris of the building, which had collapsed, off of his property. It didn't look promising. Nevertheless, Eren was not the type of person to just stand there. No one was looking for him, no one was shouting orders at him, and no titans were decimating the human population. For the first time in 6 years, he was content. Well, as content as a surviour of a titan holocaust could be and he was set on helping the citizens out. Also he was a little bored.

* * *

It had only been 1 week since they managed to fight the titans off. Eren really didn't remember all what happened that well; only that he 'titaned' out and with what was left of the S.O.S and of the Military Police finally defeated their murderous foe. The mystery of the titans had also been unraveled. The titans being a giant race from thousands of years ago and how they wanted to claim the land that was supposedly theirs by right and that the Humans were the enemy and in their way.

Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt were all slaughtered, with the help of Eren of course. It took over 15 titans to take the Colossal Titan down. The day the three had fallen had been the longest day that humanity had ever gone through. The howling of children and the agonizing screams of innocents were like a record being played on repeat. First, the Wall of Titans (or Wall Rose and Maria) had be broken and the once hardened protectors of humans began to loosen their dormant muscles and continue protecting what they had sworn to protect 100 years ago. The Wall Titans had come as a surprise and as a full sent-from-the-gods-above miracle. When Eren thinks about it, without the help of those titans, humanity would have truly been lost.

It turned out that the preachers had been mislead from the true objective of the Wall Titans, thanks to an hysterical but influential priest back 80 years ago who had disregarded what he had been taught and was dead set on changing the records and showing his fellow priests 'the truth'. Nevertheless, the Wall Titans were some of the first soldiers of the Survey corps and Military Brigade that had the titan ability. Their ancestors had had it and they just happened to inherit the gene. The few hundred who had volunteered had planned the layout and structure of the wall. They were the only titans at that time that could be trusted, but they were also weak. The soldiers had as much knowledge about the titans as the humans did, which was akin to near nothing. They knew nothing of how to fight in titan form. It would've been suicide to lead an attack so they gave up their human lives to be the watchers of mankind.

**It was **_**hell.**_

* * *

Eren recalled being torn apart at one point by over twenty class three titans. That he did remember; that even in his titan form he could feel his muscle tendons being forcefully ripped from the bone. How they recoiled, causing a pain of such an intensity that not even with his super healing could the pain be lessened. Eren remember the fight against death and how he had struggled himself during that fight. Eren would swear on his life he saw death at least 8 times. That was eight times too many in his mind. But he wasn't the only one who death had visited. Mikasa, Armin, Corporal, Jean, Connie, Commander Erwin, Hanji, Ymir, Krista, and Sasha all experienced death and the gates of heaven and hell. Ymir had been torn apart, become an almost literally vegetable being watched over by Krista, who had left with all her limbs but a severe case of post-traumatic stress. Jean had survived as well but his left arm had been bitten off by particularly a eccentric class four titan. Commander Erwin's and Hanji's body had to be basically purifed and wrapped in gauze and ointments due to the inexorable wounds they had received. Though according to the healer, Commander Erwin and Hanji would be just fine, but the scars would still remain for the rest of their life. As expected, Mikasa and Corporal Levi also left basically unscathed. Corporal Levi still suffering from a sore, but healing, arm and Mikasa with nothing but the thick blood of the fallen comrades and titans littered over her uniform. Connie, Armin, and Sasha were all in intensive care at the hospital in Wall Rose. Eren had just come from visiting. It seemed like Sasha wouldn't make it another 2 days, her side had been ripped open.

Eren was tired. He had lost his left eye to Reiner after Bertholdt was killed. The bandage that was covering the wound felt rough against his burnt skin. He just wanted to rip it off and feel the air instead of the stuffy cloth but having some courtesy to the people around him, he didn't. Pixis had paid for a glass eye to be made by an acclaimed doctor who was probably 10 feet deep in patients and victims of the war. It was '_not because you saved the human race but because that bandage is just hideous.' _Eren sighed to himself, feeling a little put off that he would still have to wear the damn bandage but grateful that it wasn't something like his arms or legs or _head_, and a little bashful at the old general graciousness.

* * *

He refused to wear the eye patch Mikasa has gotten him. It was _pink._

He had been baffled and appalled at the sheer femininity of the eye patch and asked Mikasa just how in the world did she come by '_this' _ and why the hell would she waste her money on '_this', _he had said quite fervently her shaking the thing in his balled hand as he spoke. That had gotten a smack on the back of the head from a weak, but still cheerful Armin, an entertained grin from Connie, and an attempt at a change of heart from Mikasa, who claimed the bandage looked ridiculous and that he complained about it too much and that he was idiot. He was forced to promise not to complain about the glass eye. He swore on his right eye that he wouldn't. Mikasa laughed and the sound bounced off the wall and seemed to infect everyone in Armin's ward. Eren smiled delightedly at the sound and cuddled in further into his chair by Armin's beside with the foul eye patch now on the floor and his head ringing.

* * *

Eren snapped out of his reverie and wasn't all too surprised that he had no clue where he was at all. Bringing a hand to his face and pressing the heel of his right hand in his good eye, he began to try and pick out some familiar pin points to just get an idea of where he was. After a while and giving up, he pestered a fruit vendor until he found out that he was still in the Trost District but a little far from his original objective of helping that poor man. It was times like these that he missed the company of Mikasa and Armin. They would always snap him out of his musing or at least allow him to continue but guide him along. It was a problem that Eren had had since he was a wee babe, if there was something interesting or exciting, his name _and_ attention for the time being became occupied in whatever it was, totally disregarding anything he had been doing. During the days of training in the 104th training corps, that had been an ongoing issue and boy did he learn to pay attention after that.

It only took him 10 minutes to walk back to his first position, but the sun had already begun its descent down and the sky above was a deep red, a blood red. '_The blood of the lost loved ones and soldiers,_' Eren thought morbidly and he scowled when he approached the spot he was standing in some hours ago and saw that the man was no longer there and that the debris had been cleared without his help. He was at a loss, what should he do now? There were no titans to fight, nobody to talk too for they were all recovering or just busy. Nothing.

'_There's always the bar…. _He contemplated the worth of a quick bar stop and checked his pockets.

_Why the hell not?'_ He nodded in self-conformation and began to cross the road to the tavern named quite creatively: The Tavern.

Set on a dead course to get wasted or at least partially drunk because it was just one of those days (he _was_ only 16 and needed to be responsible or else Misaka would have his head and Armin might bite off his ear with the 'bad effects' of alcohol) he pushed the half way open door lightly and strode in, taking in the company whom he was about to possibly get hammered with. The Tavern was not crowded but not empty either. A few soldiers in training and locals were perched in the corners. The walls were dark wood littered with the banners of powerful family houses and of the Military Police and Garrison. Nothing of the Survey Corps, of course, all they were good for supposedly was using up the tax money and murdering barely teens. "It's not like we just saved humanity or anything," mumbled Eren as he slipped into a curved stool on the edge of the bar top, waiting for the bartender.

"What can I ge- Oh my goodness if it isn't Eren Yeager!" The bartender looked surprised.

'_Great.'_ Eren internally cursed his titan half and Commander Erwin for introducing him to the population. He put on a hopefully not too fake smile and bashfully waved the pestering questions about the last battle away but graciously took the praise for his bravery as the bartender droned on about a war Eren wasn't too keen on going over at the moment. The woman, who seemed middle-aged with long thin brown hair and a face that had been worn down from years of poverty and fear, asked him what he wanted with a excited sweep of an arm, as too display all of the ways Eren could poison his body.

"I would like a pint, Ma'am." He said politely. Eyes set, indicating the type he wanted. The woman smiled, revealing a dimple, and went to fulfill his order, leaving Eren to drown in his thoughts.

* * *

Everything was different now. His life as part of the S.O.S had ended and now only the Military Police had pulled through. With the titans gone and no threats from any neighboring kingdoms or rebels inside, the Scouting Legion was disbanded with haste to save the tax money to pay for the Military police and the Stationary Guard. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for Hanji as the experimentation of the titans was what she loved most. He wondered what she was going to do now but the subject was dropped. He had been offered a position in the Military Police, as had everyone else who survived to whom he was close too, but denied the offer with haste. He had fulfilled his purpose, he had killed every last titan. Granted there were probably some human shifters such as himself out there but they were not a threat as long as they didn't shift; If they did, accident or not, they would be killed along with any offspring to stop the passing of the giant genes.

But most of all, he was _done_. Eren was sixteen years old but he felt like he was 50 years older than that. His sanity was hanging by a thread, his body was wrecked, and the pain and screams of the people who sacrificed their lives for his safety haunted him every night. When he visited his house to unearth the secrets in the basement about the Giant Race from thousands of years ago and how they were cursed by ancient dark magic, resulting in a titan, it was like he had been stabbed repeatedly in his stomach, his heart had been pulled out. Something as brutal and horrifying such as those couldn't possibly come close to the overwhelming torture he felt. All he could see was his mother's mutilated form hanging limply from the mouth of a grotesque titan. All he could see was how her blood splattered on the ground and how his world shattered into pieces. He recalled having to be hauled up and rode out of the area because of the panic attack that overtook him at the sight of his devastated house. Eren would remember the look on the Corporal and how he quickly maneuvered him from the sight, how anguished he had looked as he set him on his horse and rode out with him, until he died of hopefully old age. He would be forever gratefully to the Corporal for that, and so much more, but he would be damned if he died of something foolish like an illness when he had survived the Titan Holocaust.

* * *

The bar maid set the pint of mead in front of Eren. He brought the cool, metal cup to his lips and took a large swig, enjoying the burning sensation as the liquid made its way down his throat. Setting the cup down and smacking his lips quietly as he rested his face in his hands, elbows on the bar, he examined the wall parallel to him. It was mostly different types of liquor, with an occasional flag or painting of an animal or of a scantily clad woman. Eren was so caught up in his day dreaming again he barely registered the seat next to him becoming occupied.

"Should you really be drinking, brat?" the familiar monotone voice rang out and it took everything Eren had not to jump out of his seat in surprise. Instead he took a deep breath but he was pretty sure the Corporal noticed.

"Still your usual cheerful self I see, Corporal Levi." Eren said loftily, partially taken aback by the audacity of the statement and also not giving a damn. Must be the alcohol,

"Watch it before your foot gets shoved in your mouth." The Corporal scowled, if possible, deeper. "You've only had three pints and you're already drunk. Looks like we had the same idea" He said faintly amused, a small quirk of his eyebrow.

"I've had one sip, see?" Eren held up the cup and was taken aback when he found it to be empty. Looking back he saw another 2 empty cups and the bar maid trying to conceal a giggle. "Wow. That's looks bad." He couldn't stop the blissful grin that spread upon his lips. The bar maid eyed him and refilled the cup, unsure whether to or not but taking the chance. Before Eren could reach the fourth pint, the Corporal's hand shot out and grabbed it to claim for himself. He raised it at the bar maid as if to say: _this one is for me and no more for him_. She nodded.

"Hey!" Eren really did feel drunk. His body felt blithe and in high spirits but as quick as he got drunk, his emotions changed. He glumly slumped down, resting his head in the crook of his elbow, facing the Corporal. "You took the position."

It wasn't a question or an accusation. It was a fact. Eren knew that probably only himself and Armin would reject the request and that meant that Misaka would too. The Corporal turned to face him, emotionless, and nodded.

"Aren't you sick of it?" Eren asked brusquely. He didn't have to clarify anything, Corporal knew what he was talking about. He liked that.

"I am. But I belong defending humanity." Corporal Levi set down the cup and let out a quiet sigh. "I have been doin' it my whole life, kid. Understand?" His eyebrows slightly furrowed together and Eren frowned. A sad Corporal wouldn't fare well with him.

"And you've done a pretty damn good job at it too." He declared. The Corporal's eyebrows lifted and he gave Eren the most judgmental look one could possibly come up with. Eren just had to laugh. No, he did _not_ giggle. If he did it was a very manly giggle.

"Brat, you're wasted." Corporal Levi's grimace took back its original form.

"No shit." Eren rolled his eyes and barely registered the painful punch to the jaw the Corporal gifted him with before falling asleep.

* * *

**Should I continue? Please review or follow or favorite. It's up to you. You could also do nothing….. So I know that SNK isn't finished so I just put something together. It's not the greatest, I know. The only reason I killed Sasha was because I'm sure that in the real manga, someone really popular is going to die and ANGST. This will be slow build and fluff. The rating **_**might**_** change later on but this is slash and I don't want any hate reviews or I will find you. I hope the character's aren't too OOC. Please tell me if they are. BTW, Night Vale anyone? **_**amazing**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_thanks to all who review, favored, and followed_**

**What Happens Next?**

**Ch. 2: Get Mushy**

_'Wow.'_ Eren thought as he stumbled from whatever bed he was placed in the night before. "Wow." He sputtered out as a raging wave of nausea hit him when he attempted to sit up. "Not worth it. So not worth it." He whispered to himself wincing at the slightest noise. Even the birds outside bothered him with their chirping.

Eren swore that day he would kill all chirping birds.

He barely made it in time to the nearest toilet when he proceeded to empty the already scarce contents of his stomach. After a grueling, laborious heave and a push to not throw up anymore, Eren shakily hoisted himself upon the bathroom counter. Tilting his head up to look at the ceiling he blindly fumbled to turn on the water faucet. When the water was at an appropriate temperature he submerged his head under the running water and marveled at the crisp feel and the tingle of cool water hitting his body. Eren didn't even know how long he stayed under the water, but he stayed until his head felt like tundra and he was shivering all over.

Shutting the water off, he slowly walked back into the unfamiliar room and collapsed on the bed. Not a shit was given at who his host was, and to be honest, Eren didn't even think of that; he just wanted something to calm his hangover and the storm whipping up his intestines. Clutching his stomach and curling up on his side, Eren brought the blanket over him and squeezed his eyes shut, trying his hardest not to commit homicide on the bird perched on the branch outside. '_No more killing. I'm so tired of it. Please no more.'_

* * *

Rivaille didn't know what to think. He didn't even want to think about what Zoe would think; a sixteen year old sleeping on his bed with basically nothing on but undergarments. This needed to be fixed, not only was Eren dirtying up his sheets (Rivaille was pretty sure he could see a spot of drool. Unacceptable) but he couldn't have people thinking he was a pedophile. If someone were to come in he could easily threaten them not to tell. Whatever. But that's not what bothered him the most. This little brat had proceeded to sass him off and then steal his guest bed. Why he allowed it? Rivaille had no clue, not even an inkling.

"This fucking brat." He grumbled from the doorway.

* * *

_Chirp Chirp chirpchirpchirpchirpchirpchirpchirpchirp_

_'No. I can't turn into a titan. I can't. I can. I so can. I'm going to murder that bird."_

* * *

Eren was tossing and turning which meant that Rivaille's sheets were getting rumpled and out of place. Sure the two had been through a lot together but they had never really talked. There might have been some awkward stares and behind-the-back curses but not all you're-my-bff shit like that. He could feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance, his foot tapping the floor impatiently. They had gone from not really talking to having sleepovers in a night.

Eren tossed the sheets to the side.

"Are you shitting me?" He said, slightly mortified as his bed continued take a step further away from perfection.

* * *

Eren abruptly sat up, ignoring the massive pang in his head and flung the sheets to the side. He steadied himself for a second on the blank night table, which was placed next to the bed, for good measure. He didn't want to throw up on this nice wood floor. The bird was continuing its cry and Eren desperately tore open the window and pulled his body up so that his knees were resting on the ledge and his front half was sticking out the window. He frantically looked, whipping his head around, praying that he wouldn't fall from the dizziness until he spotted the menace.

"I'll _kill_ you if you don't _shut the fuck up_." He practically hissed at the bird, which hastily flew away. Eren very rarely cussed (that one time with Reiner) and very few times did he feel like he needed to be hostile, of course during the war that had been an everyday occurrence.

Feeling sick to his stomach he very carefully twisted his body and slid down the window ledge onto the floor of the bedroom. Then Eren screamed.

* * *

Rivaille was bewildered and going to beat this kid until he begs for mercy. This little brat just messed up his bed, almost heaved while shouting obscenities at a _bird_ and then proceeded to scream in his face when he saw him.

Obviously his stealth factor hadn't dwindled but this kid was giving his hearing a run for its money. Eren had looked thoroughly horrified when saw Rivaille. Rivaille would never admit it because it might make people question him, but that look of terror was the best thing Rivaille had seen since Zoe sucker punched one of her lieutenants for talking bad about one of her adopted titan cases.

"If you're done tormenting the wildlife, I suggest you either take a shower and then clean this room or clean this room and take a shower." Rivaille paused, not moving from leaning against the doorframe and deepened his scowl in thought, which only seemed to frighten Eren even more. "Breakfast is in 30 minutes and if this room is not cleaned spotless, I _will_ see how well your titan healing works after I beat the fuck out of you."

He shot Eren a baleful look and a slightly sympathetic one for his bed and sharply turned into the hallway. He almost missed Eren's '_I'm so dead.'_

* * *

Eren composed himself after that major scare. There were very few times he's been scared shitless in his life and this was certainly one of them. To turn around and see that scowl and merciless eyes of the Corporal after you've just woken up in a stranger's bed is not even remotely in the range of pleasant. Eren wasn't dumb, he knew that the likelihood of him sleeping in his Corporal's guest bed and yelling at his bird were high.

He hasn't been this embarrassed since the first time Misaka beat up those little thugs and saved him. That was when he was five.

Eren started with the bathroom; wiping down the toilet and the sink (even though everything was already shining because it was so _clean_). After fretting over the bathroom for too long (what if it wasn't perfect? Eren actually cared about how he was going to die and he didn't want it to be from his Corporal) he skimmed over the bedroom and tucked in the sheets tightly so that not a crease was spotted.

He lost track of the time ever since the Corporal left the room and after he had given the room once last sweep he nearly ran downstairs, taking in the house's features as he made his way to the dining room. It was obviously meant for no more than two and hadn't been occupied in quite a while (Eren wondered how long the cobwebs would last), but there was no decoration. The walls were hopelessly grey and dull. There were a few droll paintings and a small wooden table near where the hallway branches off to the dining and the living room. Eren cast aside his comments and turned at the stop in the hallway, hoping that this was the right way to the dining room and sighed in relief when he saw the Corporal eating a bowl of oatmeal.

"Corpo-"Eren pursed his lips together when the Corporal shot a look narrowed his eyes at him.

"I am not your Corporal anymore." He said as he went back to focusing on a parchment that was set next to his bowl of oatmeal. He didn't even bother when the boy just stood there like some tree in the middle of his dining room.

Eren didn't know what to say to that. '_Ball up Eren.'_ "Ah-hem… Um.. Cor-… Levi? Thank you, you know for everything last night." He faltered at the end. Eren didn't ask for this, for god's sake he just finished a war and basically a massacre of the human race by slicing the neck of one of his best friends. The last thing he needs to be doing is getting drunk with his Corpo- Levi and cleaning his house.

Levi didn't even look up from the parchment so Eren took that as a leave to go. "I cleaned the bathroom and the room. Er. Thank you again." He bowed in the customary way and hightailed it out of there before he was murdered because there was a microscopic piece of dust on a crack in the wall or the guest room.

* * *

"Did I just make this oatmeal for nothing?" Rivaille practically seethed as he wiped down the table and gave the oatmeal that was left in the kitchen to his faithful stray tabby cat that hung outside his kitchen window. '_Kids,'_ He scoffed internally though he appeared calm on the outside.

Rivaille dumped the dishes in the metal sink and double checked the table for any crumbs. He slowly made his way back to his previously occupied bedroom, making sure to drag his finger across every surface that he passed. Just to make sure that everything was clean. As he approached the room, Rivaille braced himself for the worst.

He was pleasantly surprised. Except for the bathroom.

* * *

Eren was tempted to break out into a sprint when he exited the small house and into the city. He didn't expect that Levi had a house outside of the Scouting Corps HQ and at the Survey Corps HQ in the Zone Sina, but now that he thinks about it, it would make sense to have a house outside all that.

Eren's hangover had passed as does a flash storm. He walked down the bustling street full of vendors, getting more and more packed by the minute now that the titans were gone, he liked to notice several small details about the people he passed. How the pastry vendor next to the cart full of cabbage has a small mole near the left side of his nose and how the young woman selling cloth keeps making eyes at the blacksmith near the bread shop. The blacksmith doesn't even look her way.

Mikasa always had told him that he was a people watcher. He always believed it. Ever since the titans had been defeated, Eren had all the more subjects to observe. He noticed how the people were beginning to smile more often and how he's been noticing a lot more kids on the streets than usual. After only one day that the titans had been killed, the merchants and vendors from all over the kingdom swarmed into the city, their goods getting hungrily brought up from the hungry peasants of the newly reclaimed past- Wall Maria (Zone Maria) and the leftovers getting left for past- Wall Rose (Zone Rose). Eren and Mikasa had traveled down to the mid part of the district to buy candied apples for Armin and Connie and had quietly marveled at all of the foreign goods. There were even rare Asian made materials which Mikasa bought without thinking twice, though she did manage to bargain the price down 25%.

Needless to say, Eren let Mikasa do the buying that day.

* * *

Eren basked in the sun as long as he could without disrupting anyone coming down the road. A war hero standing on the side of the road with his arms slightly spread and eyes closed could be quite a confusing sight for some people. He could feel the weird stares they were giving him. Deciding that he'd had enough sun for the moment, after his skin had begun to turn red, he snuck into a tent that concealed a small portable shop near the fish and silk merchant

"Hello?" Eren asked since the little cozy shop appeared to be empty. There was no merchant to watch over it, he could easily steal anything. He gazed at the merchandise and crinkled his nose in distaste. The vials and symbols donning the covers of several pieces of jewelry and books were without a doubt one of a witch or a type of dark magic. There were some herbs on a small shelf next to the main cart, probably for witchcraft or healing. He continued to search through for only a short minute and looked up back again to meet the owner, who was staring at him perceptively, as if trying to unravel his whole life story with a glimpse. The owner who also seemed to appear from thin air.

"You have the blood of the cursed but the heart of the blessed, Eren Yeager." The old witch spoke in a voice that had deteriorated with age. Eren took the time to register what she had said and inwardly cringed when the witch took a careful step closer to him.

Okay. It was time to go.

"Thank you for your time but I really think I should be going." He said quickly, not wanting to converse with a witch for long. He gave a short bow and was already hurriedly walking down the road when he heard the witch call out to him.

"The fight is not yet over." The gravelly voice boomed over the market noises. Eren's eyes widened ever so slightly. "You will always be a titan, whether you ignore it or not." His breath hitched. What the hell is this old woman babbling about?

And how did she _know_?

He remembered what his father said about witches: "_Never ignore nor take heart to what a witch says."_ He swiveled around, not taking the advice to heart, and almost cried out in spite of himself when he peeked over his shoulder as he made his escape saw that the whole tent had vanished; like it had never been there at all.

What the _hell?_

* * *

Rivaille wiped down the bathroom with an ease of a professional and begrudgingly continued to curse Eren and his monstrous cleaning skills. The boy hadn't even scrubbed the shower head; nor did he clean the corner behind the toilet that always collects the most dirt _and _left his jacket. Rivaille got up and decided to take a small break. All of his brooding was wearing him down, but then again, ever since the war ended, Rivaille had been mostly called for meetings about the status of the wrecked town or sitting down all day talking about the plumbing which a hopeless mess. That was what was really wearing him down. The fucking Military Police.

He would never, _ever_ admit it out loud, except to maybe Erwin, but he missed the action. He missed the adrenaline rush that came with using the 3D maneuvering gear. He missed the self gratification that came with his superfluous but impressive techniques with the 3D gear. He missed riding his horse in the country side like his life depended on it, but most of all, he missed the satisfaction of the kill. Swinging his sword into the neck of one of those repulsive giants was something he couldn't deny his love for. He missed waiting for that hiss and the feel of the steam that indicated that the titan had been dispersed of.

He missed his fellow scouts.

He missed his old life.

Rivaille paused in his tracks as he made his way down the sun-lit hallway and relaxed his back against the cool wood of the wall. He began setting down the cleaning supplies that he had gotten out of the kitchen and placing them beside him as he slid down until he was sitting on the floor.

People misunderstood him. A lot. He wasn't always so grim and emotionless. He had set up that façade after his life in the beginning was ripped apart at the roots by the titans. He remembered being flattered for being so gentle and brave by the old woman that lived in the cottage across the cobblestone road. Brave he still was, gentle he was a far ways from. He was afraid now; afraid of caring for someone, afraid of falling in love or feeling obliged to another person other than himself. Some people might call him a coward, but he would beat them until they were hanging onto their life by a thread because he was far from a coward.

He was just sick and tired of losing the people he held most dear.

Many times he had prayed to the gods: '_Please don't take them away from me. Please_', but the gods never listened to him. Nor did they listen to the masses most of the time. He had stopped believing in the gods ever since his family was massacred; Ever since the human population had been mauled apart and dropped a staggering rate and since he was forced to live a hoodlum, lurking in the dark and wearing the blood of his enemies every waking hour. He would never forgive them, not even if they begged on their knees. He wouldn't have it. When Petra, Gunter, Auruo, and Erd died, he had felt responsible. It was him who had led them into that forest; him who had picked them for the S.O.S to protect Eren.

_Eren_.

Bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his lithe arms around them, he glared hatefully at the wall. '_If it wasn't for Eren, they wouldn't have died. If it wasn-'_

"Fuck." He whispered to himself, slamming his fist down on the hard wood floor, hearing it crack from the impact. He shouldn't even be thinking this. The brat wasn't to blame; if anyone was to blame it would have to be his father and the priests for not communicating to the council about the titan's history. He wiped his hand across his face in annoyance and pulled himself to make his way back to the kitchen to put back the cleaning items in the precise position he picked them up in.

After angrily slamming the cabinet door in a fit, Rivaille grabbed his black leather jacket that Petra had given him for his birthday, ignoring the fact that he specifically tried to keep his birth date a secret (thank you Zoe), but inwardly praised the girl for her taste. Of course he had just nodded at her but disturbingly enough, it was almost as if she knew that he was thoroughly pleased with the gift. He fixed his neckerchief and swung open the door, grimacing at the brightness of the sun, but striding forward anyways.

He needed a walk.

* * *

Eren decided that he would consult with Hanji today. He was a trained killer, not some merchant or blacksmith. He needed to be able to fight of some of the steam, to let the anger loose in defending the kingdom and the people inside it like so many others. Only his case was just a tad bit more severe. He silently cursed himself for not threatening the witch into telling him just what she meant by that banter but was also glad he went on the cautious side and high tailed it out of there. The last thing he needed to be was more cursed or turned into a frog.

He was currently settled in the curve of a chair, fiddling with the cup of iced milk resting on the table in front of a local restaurant. He had picked the outside seating because the sun was out and the atmosphere for once seemed peaceful. He was waiting on the beef stew and bread he had order only a little over a minute ago. He watched as the builders cleared what was left of the debris and the occasional body of a victim which led to someone crying out in pain over the loss. The young women carrying the baskets of varieties of food either to their house or their employers and the other young women flaunting their curves in tight corsets and scandalously low neck lines were making their rounds and the young men that weren't recruited going about their daily jobs all were present. One of the street prostitutes winked at Eren as she sauntered over. He could feel his cheeks begin to redden at the approach and quickly cleared his throat and tried his best to either ignore her or try not to look to pathetic.

"Hello darling." She said huskily as she leaned over the table and eyed Eren straight in the face. It took all of his willpower to not steal a glance at the attributes she was shamelessly putting on display. "Interested?" She quirked an eyebrow taking in his nervous state and giggled softly. "Oh you_ are _adorable."

He mustered up his voice and willed his face to at least turn pink. "I'm sorry ma'am but I don't think I'm up for it today." He leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "I have the best beef stew in town calling my name and I already payed for it." The woman gave him an offended look and he quickly rebounded. He didn't mean to insult her. "I probably couldn't even pay for you, seeing you're a woman of such beauty." He tried and internally cheered when the prostitute cracked a grin and stood upright, carrying herself with a dignity and superior confidence that Eren just had to admire.

"Nice save, young man." She smiled. "If you're ever interested though, you know where to find me." She gave him a playful air kiss as she made her way to her next customer. Eren watched her, feeling slightly disappointed that he didn't take up the offer, but sighed in relief when she disappeared behind a cart and his stew was served.

He was quite proud of himself for his not-totally-pathetic- attempt to evade sex. Eren smiled in spite of himself and dipped the wooden spoon in the soup, savoring the taste and promptly proceeded to devour the meal. He finished and after wiping his mouth and thanking his server, he made his way to the hospital to hopefully run into Mikasa or Zoe. He needed to talk to someone, not for him someone to accidently get pregnant.

* * *

"Oh my god. Are you serious?! That's the best thing that I've heard in a long time, Eren!' Hanji cackled, her hospital bed sheets flung from the bed she was upright on, when he had told her of his little bluster with Levi. "I still can't believe he actually let _you_ sleep in one of his beds." She fought off the last of the chuckles and looked at him disbelievingly.

Eren squirmed under the attention. He thanked the gods that Mikasa wasn't here. Eren didn't even want to think about the disapproving frown that would grace her lips or the demanding of a confirmation that he wasn't abused in any way. Sometimes Eren thought that Mikasa was like his (a little bit eccentric) guardian angel and he loved that, just as he loved her and Armin. "He made me clean his whole room including the bathroom. He also told me to call him Levi." Eren scratched his head in to say he didn't really believe it at as well. He looked at Hanji, who was staring at him, contemplating something.

"Did he?" She questioned him, her face serious. Eren was partially freaked out and a bit taken aback. Hanji very rarely was serious. He nodded his head and she furrowed her eyebrow, "_Fascinating._" She leaned back against the wall and gave him a curt smile. Hanji stared at him for a few moments before snapping out of it and repositioning her glasses. "Well, you obviously came here for something, Eren. Was it just to see my pretty face? Oh! Did you want to hear about the latest experiment on the effects of the Arathi plant?" she said excitedly.

"No." Eren replied a little but too hastily, but Hanji either ignored it or didn't mind as she was probably used to it. "I came to ask your advice," He said honestly, folding his hand in his lap. "About joining the Military Police." He added for clarification.

"You're joining." Hanji said strictly in a voice that left no room for arguments. "Your talents shouldn't be wasted, Eren. You should already be sworn in like the rest of us: Corporal Levi, Mikasa, and soon Armin and Connie. Granted, your duties won't even be remotely the same as they were when you were in the Scouting Legion, but you will still be fighting and serving the people." She eyed him levelly, "That is what you were trained to do, remember?" She looked at him sternly. "That is your duty."

Eren's gaze fell to the floor. Hanji was right, that _was_ his duty and he shouldn't abandon it, but the pool of dread that filled his stomach at the prospect of seeing more comrades die strained his emotions. "I know, Hanji. I'm just being selfish." He sighed woefully. "I just- I don't think I could take another person close to me dying. We've already lost Sasha and I don't know who's going to be next." He said miserably. Eren felt a soft, slender hand run over his hair gently and curve around his face, lifting his chin up.

"I know." Hanji said softly. "I know." She opened her arms and Eren gratefully allowed them to envelop him.

Hanji grumbled a 'watch it I'm fragile' and Eren loosened his grip and had the decency to blush. He remembered how at first he thought Hanji was just plain psychotic, but gradually he had felt attached to her. It wasn't romantic feelings he felt but more of a motherly type of love. Hanji seemed like the only one sometimes to never forget the fact that Eren was only sixteen and had managed to survive despite being a human shifter and one of the great war heroes of the war. Hanji could never replace his mother, but she had earned a spot in his heart and his respect.

After a comfortable few minutes, they disbanded and she squeezed his arm. "Better contact Pixis or Corporal Levi, Eren. Go on, it's getting too mushy in here for me." She playfully shooed him out but only after he had gotten her the latest science newsletter from the paper boy downstairs. He closed the door to her room carefully and stopped quickly by a sleeping Armin, Connie, and Jean's adjoined room. Armin seemed to be healing effectively and Jean as well. Eren glanced over Jean and his missing limb. He thought back to the very beginning and Jean's dream to join the Military Police. Jean couldn't join anything now with a missing limb.

Content with how his friends were faring, Eren made his way out of the crowded hospital, trying his hardest not to break down because of the wails of misery echoing off the walls.

He now needed to find Levi because he was _not _about to travel all the way to the Zone Sina for Pixis and also he's positive he left his jacket at the Corporal's house.

* * *

Rivaille stood at his doorway, hand on the knob, and eyes staring blankly at the door. The cold, fresh air kissed his the uncovered skin and he didn't quite want to go inside just yet. Letting his hand fall back to his side he took a step back without turning around, right-faced, and continued down the other side of the road he had not yet walked down that day.

* * *

"Shit!" Eren cried out when a cat darted out of the alleyway he was passing. Its fur was matted in some brown substance that Eren had no intention of discovering. He quickly scanned the area for any passerby's who saw his little fumble. Fortunately there were only two people out on the street at the moment and both were huddled by a torch supported by one of the men. '_It's not that cold.'_ Eren thought amusedly, though his titan blood gave him a higher temperature than the norm so he had a slight advantage.

Eren decided on heading to Levi's house tomorrow, hopefully catching the Corporal before he left for his shift near the border of the Zone Rose because he was tired and not in the mood. Misaka and he were currently renting a room at a local inn until they found a decent house and Eren was eager to collapse in bed. Eren quietly observed the night sky, the sun had already set as it seemed he had spent more time at the hospital than he had originally intended to. The stars were shining brightly as the sun had been earlier on and the moon cast a luminous light over Zone Rose. He turned a corner, his attention still on the sky, and missed seeing the oncoming figure and collided with a small boy. Since he was walking fairly slowly, as was the kid, nothing hurt but the kid felt rock hard when he hit him and Eren rubbed the spot where his shoulder had crashed into the kids. "Sorry little one. Next time watch were you're going," He gently reprimanded as the kid turned to face him. "Are you al- oh my god Cor- Levi, I'm so sorry." Eren was horrified. He had just called Levi a '_little_ one' _and_ reprimanded him.

Levi shot him a malicious glare and sneered. "Of course it's you. Who else would it be?"

Eren kept his mouth shut and gave a grunt of pain when his feet were swept up from beneath him and his face planted firmly in the ground. He could taste the blood already in his mouth and gritted his teeth when Levi pressed a foot against his head. "L-levi, I'm joining t-the Military Police." He grated out under the unrelentless pressure of Levi's foot.

Levi scoffed and bent down picking up Eren up his hair. "That's Corporal to you, Yeager."

"Yes sir. Oh," Eren turned his face, ignoring the twinge of pain from where Levi still had a hold on his hair. "I think I left my jack-"

"I know." Levi said releasing his tight grip on Eren's hair and standing up, waiting for Eren to follow.

Eren shot up on his feet and wiped the dirt of the side of his face and smiled weakly at Levi, earning him a darkened expression. Levi sharply whipped around and grabbed Eren by the wrist, walking hurriedly in the opposite direction of where Eren was staying. "Uh.. Levi?" Eren sputtered out.

Levi let go of his wrist and continued walking, not looking back once. Eren followed.

"Your damn jacket is an eyesore. It needs to go."

"Yes sir." Eren laughed, earning him a brutal punch in the gut.

* * *

**So I changed the Wall Sina and Rose to Zones because the walls are no longer there. Hanji might be a little OOC but I think that her and Eren get along pretty damn well and that under the craziness, she's actually really gentle.**

**Only Rivaille and Erwin call her Zoe**

** Rivaille and Eren both live in Zone Rose and Rivaille is in charge of maintaining the order and all that jazz. **

**Not to get confused but the reason no one calls Levi, Rivaille, is because he doesn't really like people calling him by his real name, hence the nickname: Levi.**

**Please review or something on the lines of that! It keeps me going.**

**_All hail the Glow Cloud._**


	3. Chapter 3

**What Happens Next?**

**Ch. 3: A Dinner for Two**

Mikasa had not been super thrilled when Eren came back to the rented room in the dead of the night. She especially hadn't been thrilled when she saw his bruised jaw and dried droplets of blood when he returned. She nearly jumped out of her chair in anticipation and stood up when the door creaked open, revealing a sheepish looking Eren.

"Where were you?" she interrogated him, taking a few steps closer so that she looked directly into his eyes. She knew that if she stared at him long enough, he would crack. Surely enough, Eren flinched, not at the proximity but at the tone she berated him in.

"It's a long story." He shrugged and darted his eyes to the wall.

"You were gone for a whole day. I didn't even see you last night! I had to hear from Hanji when I visited her that you slept over at _the Corporal's house_." Mikasa narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Did he do that damage to you? Did you really get _drunk_?" She said it like it was unfathomable and the most disgusting thing she'd ever heard.

'_I will never hear the end of it.'_ Eren thought placidly when Mikasa realized that his silence meant that yes, all of those things did happen.

He wouldn't mention the prostitute. _Not on his life_

* * *

"The witch said that?" Mikasa looked out the window, deep in thought. "Did you tell her your name before all of that?" She turned to face him with questioning eyes, trying to decipher Eren's little meeting with the witch.

Eren shook his head and stretched out his legs. He ooomph'd, reclining on his bed. "No. I had just walked inside the tent because it was a little bit hot." He grimaced at the memory. "Then she started spouting all this prophetic bullshit."

"I would be careful." Mikasa said warningly, thoughtlessly playing with her scarf . "You remember what your father used to say?" Eren nodded and Mikasa strolled over to sit on the edge of her separate bed. "Good. Follow it."

"I'm also joining the Military Police." He added lazily and turned on his side, still facing her. Mikasa gave him a small smile.

"I know."

Eren let out a little whine. "Who told you?" He knew it was childish, but he had wanted to be the one to break the news.

"I just know you too well." She smirked and fiddled with the seams of her scarf. Eren scoffed.

"That you do."

* * *

He woke up earlier than usual; or really when Mikasa usually woke up. The two got dressed, Mikasa in her Military Police uniform and Eren in his usual attire. He was going to go with her to the court room in Zone Sina for confirmation of him being sworn in as a Private or Lieutenant. The soldiers who had been transferred from the scouting regiment to the Military Police had been bestowed higher ranks due to their war efforts. No one complained because the higher the rank, the higher the pay and god knows did Eren and Mikasa need the pay with Armin in the hospital. They even ignored the fact that the Military police was full of corruption and soldiers who really didn't earn the right to be even called a soldier. The Military Police usually stayed inside the walls and very, very rarely ever set foot outside, even with the titans gone.

He swallowed his growing distaste for the Legion and sped up to keep up with Mikasa.

The swearing in was a pretty dull event. Eren just swore his already sworn loyalty to the kingdom and the king oath, gotten the exact same uniform but with a jacket with a unicorn on the back instead of the wings that he had oh so loved and respected.

"Eren Yeager, citizen of Zone Rose, born in the Shinganshina District, Former War hero and Titan, hybrid under the jurisdiction of the kingdom. You have been promoted to a Private Third-Class, under the jurisdiction of Corporal Levi, and in charge of Zone Rose squadron 3." The head maester boomed from pedestal at the elevated platform in the courtroom. Eren groaned internally at having to be put under the Corporal's watch but even more at being put in charge of his own squadron.

Ignoring the warning bells going off in his head and accepting the task as a chance to improve on his leadership and people skills, he gave the customary salute.

"Yes Sir!" He shouted back, as what was expected.

There had only been 5 people in the room; two from the head of the Military Police who looked at him wearily, Mikasa who looked furious at not being in the same squadron as him, General Pixis who had been put in second of command of the Military Police, and of course Levi.

The only reason that they had given him such a high rank was because of the dangerously low availability of trained, experienced soldiers. Ever since General Pixis had been put in second in command, he revealed the corruption of the Military Police and proceeded to either fire or de-rank entire platoons of soldiers. Needless to say, the General's actions were not taken lightly by the affected but supported in earnest by the majority of the commoners, which vastly out-number the nobles, who protested in their own conservative behind-the-scene ways. Eventually, the actions of the General were backed up by the whole Legion, not all entirely by choice. Chief Dawk had not wanted to start a civil war or rebellion because of the peasants having a notion that they were mistreated and ignored by the nobles and government; absurd ideas in that area.

It was absurd. Peasant uprisings.

* * *

Eren visibly winced when he saw the Corporal's observational face but tried not to look too intimidated; even if it felt like he was an open book and the man could read his every thought. He about faced and left the court room with speed, Mikasa following him at his heels.

"They separated _us_." Mikasa glowered. Eren squeezed his eyes shut in dismay.

"I can take care of myself; I don't need you following me where ever I go. I am all grown up now." He said, sounding bitterer than he had intended to. He stopped and turned around with an apologetic look on his face, realizing how his little speech sounded. It didn't sound good and the outcome was even worse. Mikasa had stopped and looked as if she had been slapped.

'_Shit.' _He recoiled. He didn't mean to hurt her, but it looks like he did just that. His father always said that he had a hard time making friends because of his big mouth and tendency to not filter what he said. Eren never believed his father more than right then. "Mikasa, you know I di-"

She stiffened. "You never learned about keeping your mouth in check. Sometimes I myself don't even know why I feel so obliged to watch over you, but I guess the feeling was just one-sided." His stomach dropped when she brushed past him, hand clutching the scarf. "You did mean it, you just didn't mean to say it out loud, Eren." She cast her eyes down dejectedly and walked out of sight, leaving Eren in the empty hallway and the paintings of the former judges and commodores outside the court room.

"Nice job _Private_ Yeager," said the flat voice of the Corporal as he too walked past Eren. "Better get to your post, there's a squad check today." Eren glared at the Corporal hatefully, barely dodging a swift kick to his shin.

"Yes sir." He gritted out.

* * *

"You are now a part of Squadron 3 of the Zone Rose unit. I am in charge of you and all the operations that go on in this area. Welcome cadets!" his voice booming out to the 30 new recruits who all gave him a salute in return.

"_Thank You, Sir!" _ The cadets gave a small custom bow and went to attention. Eren folded his hand behind his back and stood up straighter. He was the head of his own squadron and he needed to be as professional as the next man in charge. Eren began pacing, up and down in front of the first row.

"I have been informed of a squad check today. I do not know all the information, but I do know that I see 30 potential generals, corporals, and maybe even a few commanders out in the ranks today and you are going to make sure that the personnel in charge of the sweep see this too!" He could see his cadets stand straighter and the sparkle that shone through their at attention faces. "Do you understand?" He barked out.

"_Yes SIR."_ The cadets replied in unison. Eren nodded impressed at their form and professionalism. It was the military police after all.

"Fall out!"

The cadets dispersed at the order, headed over to gather their defensives, and began strapping on their weapons and loading the guns that only the Military Police had the access too. A few stray 3D maneuver gears were in the corner of the station armory but even since the titans had been ridden off, the use for the gear was far less and had to be requested and approved by the head chief, Nile Dawk, himself. He watched as the cadets began to pair off at his command and begin their patrol, and the few who remained to take care of the presentation of the squad HQ.

He wondered just how the hell his acceptation had fared with the chief, who had wanted him dissected and killed at the first sight. This was all probably some sort of test to see if he really was in control of his titan side, if he really was as loyal as he pledged to be. He observed some the leftover cadets. He wouldn't put it past the Military Police to plant some spies to watch and report him over every little thing that he does. That fact just meant that he had to think over everything he does, be precise and complete in his orders, stay in line, and gain the undying trust of his squad. You should always trust your squad, trust your life to them, because sometimes they're the ones who would be able to save you or let you die.

"Sir?" a soft feminine voice snapped him out of his daydream. He turned to face a petite red haired girl who looked his age but was probably a few months younger. He looked at her blankly and watched her flush slightly at his intense gaze. He nodded, indicating for her to continue on. "Well, I just wanted to thank you for, you know, helping us out even though you're a titan." She looked flustered. "A _good_ titan, I mean." She laughed nervously and Eren stayed stone faced.

He wanted to scream at the girl. He wanted to tell her that he was a _human_, not a titan. He was a human from birth and while he might not be all human, that's the side he chose to acknowledge. Eren felt like she had punched him in the stomach. What did she mean_ us_? Like she was lumping him in a different category than everybody else; like she expected him to be a flesh-eating monster, not the head of her squad.

"Well, thank you very much. It's nice to hear that, Cadet…?" He kept his voice and appearance calm; willing himself to not fuck this up. He knew that the girl only have honest intentions but it still struck a fragile cord in him.

"Schultz." She said firmly.

"Cadet Schultz. Alright, I still have to learn the rest of the cadet's names, you see." Eren's gaze swept the area. "In due time, we are a squad." She nodded in agreement.

"Yes sir. Thank you again sir." She saluted and turned on her heel.

Eren began walking to the supply/ armory/recreational building for his cadets (he just called it the SAR because it had so many uses) and quickly got into his own gear for patrol duty near the border. He strapped on the materials for using the 3D maneuver gear, as only squad leaders could actually use them, as was mandated in case for some reason they needed to get across the zones fast or defeat any enemy who was roughly about the size of a titan.

Fixing the collar on his jacket, he exited the building and started for the border to meet up with whoever was on duty with him. Cadet Schultz seemed to be actively talking with some other girls from the squad, giggling about god knows what. He remembered the girls in his training corps: Annie, Ymir, Krista, Mikasa, Sasha, and the others who had died quickly. They never laughed like that. Ever. But then again, these girls don't have to worry about titans anymore like they did. It was a nice sound, the girls' giggles, and he tried not to seem like a pervert, slowing down so that he could listen to the sound of their laughter a bit longer.

He shot them a (hopefully) warning glance to get back to working and prepping for the check after a moment passed and they quickly made haste to their stations. He gave a small smile to the cadets, earning a few pink cheeks.

'_Eren's still got it.'_ He thought pleasantly, but his conscience quickly shot him down. '_You never really had anything.'_

He scowled.

* * *

The patrol was uneventful and utterly dull. All he saw were the nobles fretting around under umbrellas and eating some seriously delicious looking pastries (there was a restaurant right across from the station and he was determined to go there sometime; Maybe with Mikasa to apologize) and on the other side of the much smaller version of the wall, the common folk leading the horses and some cattle through the streets and the bustling sounds of commerce.

They had set up 15 ft tall border walls in the same place where the original walls had been. When they were finished, the walls would be pure stone but for now it was wood and perilously shaky whenever Eren picked up speed.

He didn't see Levi at all and for some reason he was disappointed. Eren thought he was going crazy because every second that he was away from Levi, at least an hour was added onto his life span. He didn't have any bruises or a scratch from where he was pathetically beat up by the Corporal (which he knew annoyed Levi to no end) and was grateful for it. He never would think that he would be grateful of his titan side but the superior healing and the turning into a huge, powerful monster sometimes was just what needed to happen.

After an especially grueling one-sided conversation with Lieutenant Heiner (where he just stood there like a cactus and Lt. Heiner told him all about his case of the stomach flu), Eren half-assed a goodbye and when he had returned to the HQ, there were only a few cadets back from their patrol, and he took the chance to learn about his cadets.

* * *

"When I was little, my 'adopted sister' Mikasa used to beat up the bullies for me because I was constantly getting beat up." Eren admitted, embarrassed a little at revealing about his childhood. The remaining cadets had returned to find a little get together going on in the SAR and quickly joined when they heard their commanding officer sharing about his childhood.

The majority of the cadets began laughing openly at his adventures while others hid their smiles in the crook of their elbow or by looking towards the wall for his sake.

"Well, my eight sisters used to constantly dress me in frilly dress and those cursed corsets. If you think you got it bad, you are so wrong Private Eren." A cadet name Sebastian Brighton said with a horrified look on his face at the memory of it. The cadets hooted with laughter and Eren put on a serious face and applied pressure to the cadet's shoulder.

"I hope you have pictures." He said, trying to contain a smile while Cadet Brighton looked slightly betrayed.

"That's best left a mystery, Private." He quirked a grin and Eren laughed along with his cadets.

He didn't leave until he squeezed embarrassing stories out of each one of them in retaliation for him and Cadet Brighton. To his surprise, most of his cadets were nonplussed by his titan nature and seemed to avoid the subject all together until the sun had almost disappeared behind the roof of the watch tower in front of the HQ and Cadet Johansson brought it up. Eren didn't miss the irritated looks shot the cadet's way when he asked how it felt being a titan.

"It doesn't feel any different from being a human. Honestly. The only time it feels different is when I transform. Then it feels like I've been placed on the sun my body's so hot. It's really unpleasant." He replied honesty, looking unfazed by the question. Seeing the on-the-edge atmosphere that the room had taken on, he abruptly stood causing his chair to scrape against the wood and some people flinch. "I want you to know that I won't tolerate any talking behind my back or questioning me because of what I am. I also won't always be put under the spotlight like this." He took on a stern voice; one he hoped got the message through and paced around the circle of soldiers.

"The only reason I'm answering your question, Cadet Johansson, is because we are a squadron. You are under my command and it is my duty to protect, lead, and _trust_ you as is yours to me. I don't want you to be afraid of me because I'm a 'monster," Eren opened his hand and closed it in an attempt to keep calm. He turned to look over the cadets and frowned. "I want you to be afraid of the consequences of not fulfilling your pledge to the Military Police and the people. You need to be afraid of that. Also, I will personally kick your ass." Eren gave a satisfied smirk and took a breath of relief when he saw the cadets visibly loosen up. "Don't look so guilty." He flicked the back of Cadet Smith's head and couldn't hold back the laugh that followed the 'nnargh!'

"I think we have the coolest leader over here." Cadet Gunther spoke up, throwing her fist in the air. Eren threw his fist up too and sat back down feeling giddy at the complete acceptance.

He didn't get home for another 2 hours.

It had been one of the best nights he'd ever had.

* * *

"So you became a Private Third- Class? Nice job, Eren. Jesus! And your very own squad!" Hanji brought him into a slightly painful headlock. "You could be a corporal in a matter of years!" She squealed excitedly. "Just like Corporal Levi!" she added, ruffling his hair.

"I don't want to turn in an aggressive brick wall like the Corporal." Eren retorted and nearly squeaked at the painful pinch that Hanji gave him on his neck.

"Don't talk about my Corporal like that! Plus, I would get the hell out of here because he looks like he really will dissect you this time!" She cackled, clutching her sides and groaning in pain at the same time.

Eren whipped around and nearly fainted at the sight of Levi's severely aggravated scowl and a murderous intent in his eyes. "Brat, you better start begging if you don't want to lose an arm." He growled.

Oh no. Eren wasn't playing that game. Levi really would rip off his arm and he knew it too. With an agile jump, using the night table for support, over a still hysterical Hanji, he landed on the other side of the hospital bed. He had achieved a further distance away from Levi.

"Corporal Levi, I'm so sorry. A-again. Would you believe that I was talking about another Corporal named Levi?" Eren said weakly. He didn't care if he seemed soft. This was the man who could defeat him in his titan form. He was not getting on his bad side anymore than he already was.

"No." Levi's expression turned stormy and Eren almost crawled into Hanji's bed until she pulled him in, strewn over her lap like she had read his mind, and set a hand on his head, picking at his brown mousy hair.

"Now, now; no mutilation of bodies will be going on in this room. Go annoy that little bitch two doors down if you really need to release your sexual frustration." She rolled her eyes and smacked Eren on the head. "She's some farmer's daughter who complains about _everything_. I am fed up with her!" whined Hanji.

"Watch it lieutenant."Levi gritted out as Eren gave a disgusted whine. Levi stalked closer and Hanji efficiently removed Eren from her lap and held both hands out in surrender.

"Never mind, he's all yours, Corporal." She grinned, giving Eren an unconcerned glance.

'_Traitor'._ Eren thought.

"Get out of my room, you two. You're tensing up the atmosphere by a thousand." She shooed them out of the room, calling the nurse when they stubbornly wouldn't budge.

* * *

Eren personally thinks that nurse was stronger than even him and that he has an indentation from the woman's death grip on his bicep. She had dumped them on the street outside the door leading in the hospital and into an awkward silence. Or at least it was awkward for Eren who was the target of Levi's rage at the moment. He just wished some little prat would throw an egg at Levi or something to divert his attention.

"So…" Eren trailed off, still blocking the entrance to the hospital. Levi shot him a baleful look and Eren quickly started to walk in the other direction when he felt an iron grip pull him back forcefully and into the outside stone wall of the hospital. He let out a huff of pain.

"What the hell?!" He nearly shouted, his eyes shut from the impact.

"Don't get too cocky." Levi said starkly and tightened his grip, pushing Eren's shoulder further into the wall.

"I got it, Levi." He spat, not really caring if he was being rude or not. Eren had expected some other form of violence after that remark, not Levi's hand loosening and pulling him off the wall. He looked up, baffled at the turn of events. Levi expression darkened and he shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked a bit distraught, not at Eren, but at himself? "Are you alright, Corporal?" he felt like he was treading on dangerous territory but swallowed his fear and took a step closer rotating his abused shoulder on its axis.

"Corporal is not my name." he replied and stepped on the side of the road next to Eren to evade an oncoming cart and Eren wanted to laugh.

"Sorry. Sometimes I forget that we're not on duty." Eren massaged his shoulder, already feeling it heal. He tried not to look suspicious because he lied. The only reason he didn't address Levi by his name in front of other people was because it just seemed too intimate for his liking.

Levi gave a small sigh and looked at Eren sideways, not detecting or ignoring Eren's lie. "You hungry?"

"Always," Eren's mouth began watering at the mention of food. "I know a place where they have the best sausages, Levi." He said enthusiastically, beginning to speed walk in the direction of the local pub and restaurant.

Levi followed.

* * *

Rivaille very rarely lost his temper. Sure he might start attacking people for their insolence but that was just to assert himself; it want of anger.

He went to go visit Zoe, as he did almost every day, for a quick check up (Armin, Connie, and Jean were not forgotten either) and was a little surprised at Eren beating him to it. He didn't want to disturb the two; they looked so comfortable, so he stood silently outside the doorway, listening to Eren chat animatedly about his new squad and how wonderful they are. Happy shit like that. He felt a little bad for Eren when he overheard about his crisis with Mikasa and how Eren had bought a huge teddy bear and a small silver necklace with '_an adorable lily with little specks of some type of red rock encrusted in it. Hanji, it was beautiful and I wanted it for myself but that would be a little weird_.' Rivaille had to hold back the smile that almost broke through his emotionless face.

When he heard Eren call him by his title and not his name, he felt despondent. Rivaille had no utter clue why but when he heard the insult that followed, it just irked him in the wrong way. For a moment, all he wanted was to see Eren bleed and face contorted in pain, but he quickly cast that thought out in slight abhorrence.

Rivaille honestly did not want to hurt the brat and felt a twinge of contrition when he saw Eren tending to his probably aching shoulder after he had shoved him against the outer wall of the hospital. He tried not to look too concerned for the man and ended up shoving his hands in his jacket pockets instead. He had tried not to hide his smile when Eren asked him if _he_ was alright and then called him by his name (at least the one he told him to call him by.)

But Rivaille just couldn't hide the small hint of a smile that broke through his barrier at the man's eagerness and admission to having dinner and the fact that Eren just didn't seem to care that was with him.

He followed Eren, speeding up to the man as they headed to an unknown restaurant for dinner.

* * *

**Thank you for correcting some of my mistakes. LOL I have no idea why I keep on typing Misaka and not Mikasa. Ugh her name, I swear!**

**I don't have a beta so expect mistakes. Sorry. Heh.**

**Also, thanks for all the new followers and god I just love you guys. I know I'm updating like the flash over here but it's only because its summer and I have all the free time in the world. Later on though, I'll try and update every week or so.**

**For Clarification:**

**-They have a faux wall now while it's still in construction. Right now, it's basically just a big wooden wall with just barely enough space for two people to walk side by side. The only reason why they are keeping the idea of the wall is because of the nobles, and them not wanting their area to be infected with peasants. **

**-The rank Private Third-Class is right below Corporal. I changed the system a bit because Privates can't lead their own squadron, on corporals and higher but let's just ignore that for now. **

**I'm still on the edge about the OOC'ness of the characters UGH.**

_Do not enter the dog park. I repeat, DO NOT enter the dog park. It is __**forbidden**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Witches_**

By the third week of being a squad leader, Eren had learned all of his cadets first and last names, embarrassing childhood stories, and few of the traumatic backgrounds; but only from those who felt the need to share. He didn't need to tell them about himself; they already knew. As did most of the recruits and people affiliated with the Legions. You would have to live under a rock if you hadn't heard of Eren Yeager and how he was a human shifter. How he was a murderer since the age of nine and a ticking time bomb that couldn't be trusted.

Usually when snide remarks or accusations were thrown upon him, he ignored them. Eren wasn't going to blame the people for feeling contempt towards him; after all, he did have the blood of the monster that had caused such an irrefutable damage on the human mind and population.

The only downside of his indifference was that sometimes, someone out there just went overboard and Eren is only (mostly) human. A few times he contemplated just ripping the accuser's throats out so that he wouldn't have to hear any more of their slander, but that wouldn't fare well with anybody; Especially Commander Erwin and Levi, who had basically saved his ass from getting ripped open on a cold metal table in some dungeon.

'_Now I've gotten myself in a piss poor mood.'_ Eren thought sourly as he walked up and down the length of the wall, observing out of the corner of his eyes what was going on down below: The usual bustling of the commons vs. the elegant atmosphere of the elite.

He stepped to the left, allowing another soldier to tightly pass by him, his heels not even on the surface of the wall. He clenched his fists and silently prayed for the construction on the wall to move faster because at this rate, he would probably die of a broken neck from falling off the wall then from being killed in action.

On second thought, neither sounded entirely agreeable.

* * *

"Are you eating enough, Eren? You're still a stick." Armin frowned lightly and shifted his propped up leg so that he could get more comfortable. Eren threw his head back in defeat.

"Yes, Armin," He groaned and put on a faux pained face. "And I'm not a stick, thank you! I'm a lithe, toned, slightly small, man." He puffed his chest out for good measure making Armin laugh jovially.

"I beg to differ. You're just a dipshit, Yeager." Said Jean bluntly. He was sitting up and smirking from his own bed to the left of Armin, closer to the window of the hospital.

Eren made an insulted noise and crossed his arms. "Don't be such a little bitch, Jean. Even though I know you can't help it." Eren waved his hand in dismissal, flashing a grin at Jean's furious expression.

"Oh my god you two. Just shut the fuck up. I'm trying to sleep here." Connie moaned out and attempted to throw a pillow at Eren but failed as the pillow landed about 5 feet away from him. His bed was the furthest away and closest to the window. Just a few minutes earlier, Connie had violently dragged the curtains shut, whining about how he _always is the one to get hit in the face with the sun. _Apparently that had used up all of his energy.

"Yeah Yeager, shut the fuck up. You heard the man. As you can see, we're cripples right now, but when I get better, I'm going to kick your ass." Jean sulked back on his pillow with a satisfied smile. Eren snorted at the improbability of the statement.

"Yeah, like you kicked my ass during the training corps?"

"…Just. Ugh. You make me sick." Jean's lip began to curl in the form of a smile.

"I know."

"_I'm serious. _Quit the flirting and hush." Connie cried out and yelped in pain when he applied to much pressure on his broken rib. Eren flew out of his chair and hovered over the boy, looking panicked. He gave Connie a startled look when the boy burst out laughing; well at least Connie tried to laugh before clutching at his ribs at the strain. "I didn't know you cared so much."

Eren's lips pursed. "Of course I do." He said in a hushed voice. Every time he came to visit the three, he just couldn't help but feel guilty. They had gotten hurt protecting him. It was his fault; his fault that he couldn't stop the titan attack, that he didn't kill Annie or Reiner when he had the chance.

'_If only I was stronger.'_

"Eren don't even think like that." Armin called out sternly. His eyebrows furrowed in disapproval. That had caught Eren off track. He must have said that out loud. Armin stared at him worriedly and Eren stiffened. He always had hated to disappoint Armin and that still hadn't changed.

"Yeah you little shit. What he said." Jean looked him straight in the eye, nothing but truth in his voice and at Eren's raised eyebrows he blushed at quickly averted his eyes to sputter some more insults to balance out the insults: friendship ratio.

Connie punched him lightly in his side from his bedside, which was the only area he could actually reach, in his own quirky way of agreeing.

Eren couldn't help the bubbly smile that stretched ear to ear. "You guys are the best.'

"Damn straight." Nodded Jean as the rest of the men's laughter echoed down the hospitals overcrowded hallways.

* * *

"Did Mikasa ever end up forgiving you?" Rivaille questioned Eren as he dragged the fresh bread slice across his plate to soak up the rest of the gravy.

The pair was currently settled in a booth meant for four at the same restaurant they had gone to after the hospital incident a few weeks before. Rivaille had liked it so much he demanded to come with Eren again. Eren had blushed under the assumption that it was some sort of date but Rivaille quickly (he was not embarrassed at all) explained that the owner gave Eren discounts because he was positive the older woman had some sort of little crush on the younger man.

Of course Eren had vehemently denied the statement and explained that it was only because he came every Wednesday and Saturday, but Rivaille was convinced and ignored his protests. Wait. "When do you usually go on those days?" he questioned, leaning over the table.

"Uh…. After work," Eren looked around nervously, like Rivaille was going to bite him or something. He motioned for Eren to elaborate because god knows when he got off of work talking to his cadets every night. "Around seven."

"Seven? That's a bit late, why are you on duty so long?"

Eren just shrugged and fiddled with his glass, knocking it on each side against the table in a lazy manner. "I like to check everything before I go. Make sure my cadets did their job properly." Rivaille swung his arm over the top of the booth and crossed his legs, reclining in a relaxed position.

"You're learning, kid." He felt a little bit of pride knowing that he had basically taught this man how to shut his mouth and be professional. Sure the training had been a little degrading (a.k.a Eren being treated like a dog) but Rivaille only cared about the results, not about Eren's personal feelings about the expenditure.

A shy smile grazed Eren's lips. "Thanks." Rivaille forcefully tore the bread and chewed, carefully not to get any messy liquid on the table or his person. He was_ not _pleased. Nope. Not at all.

Clearing his throat after the too big of a bite of bread, Rivaille took a sip of water and eyed Eren seriously. "Did you mind if I join you on at least one of those days? This place is too good to not come to but it's also pretty expensive. It would be a good time for me to give you tips on how to control your squad. Those little fuckers can be so childish sometimes."

Eren looked up in shock; it was probably the last thing he'd expected Rivaille to say.

"Yeah, of course; uh, yeah; if you want to just meet me here?" Eren scratched the back of his head and set down his share of the bill. The coins clattered on the table until they finally settled down. Rivaille hated that sound and gently set his own.

"Don't get too excited, brat." The corners of Rivaille's mouth twitching.

* * *

"Eren, please pick up this mess. No matter how much I care for you, I will not pick up your socks unless you are unable to do it yourself." Mikasa kicked a lone sock out of the pathway, face with unhidden distaste.

Apologizing to Mikasa for his little blunder was actually fairly easy. After the teddy bear and the necklace, she had burst into tears and Eren almost had too. He hated it when she cried and he wasn't sure if she was happy or really angry or what. Sometimes he could never tell with women.

They had hugged it out and after Mikasa's confession that she just never wanted to let him go (and she still won't), but she understood where he was coming from.

"_I just don't want you to get hurt." Mikasa clutched the teddy bear and buried her face in the soft, plush wool fur, slouching on the edge of the bed._

"_I know that and I get it, but I need to learn to be able to save myself. I'm already sixteen, I really don't mean you any harm but please let me help myself." Eren said, slightly pleading from behind her on the bed._

"_Sixteen and a war hero." She gave a bitter laugh._

"_Don't forget a titan." He added. _

_Mikasa's head swiveled in his direction. "NO." She hissed. "You are __**not**__ a titan. You're just Eren." She said as if trying to convince herself that was the truth._

"_Who just so happens to turn into a badass human-saving titan." He chuckled, emphasis on the word 'titan', and got off the bed._

_Mikasa gave a shy smile, eyes following his form. "How did you know about the necklace?" She fiddled with the piece of jewelry in her hands, glossing her hands over the stones in childish awe._

"_It just spoke to me." Eren shrugged, giving himself a mental pat on the back._

"_You're forgiven." She said quietly._

"_Thank god."_

"EREN!" Mikasa growled; her expression aggressive and her hands on her hips. _"_Quit spacing out! You always do that when people have important things to say. No wonder you're always getting yelled at. Why can't you act more like you do when you're on duty" She ranted on as Eren obediently picked up his strewn clothes and dirty socks littered upon the inn's wooden floor.

"Alright; I'm picking my stuff up." He said feeling exasperated.

People always thought Mikasa was silent; that she never really talked all that much or expressed herself except when it was needed. Well, they were wrong. Sure she was still pretty quiet when she was just with Armin and him, but she was probably the most sarcastic person he'd ever met; Levi being the most blunt and vicious. Mikasa was also _very_ territorial and possessive. Armin had told him one day that he already began praying for her future husband. Eren had laughed so hard that he ended up almost choking on his bratwurst.

"Mikasa," He turned to face her worriedly. "At this rate you're going to turn into Corporal."

* * *

"Squad Leader what happened?!" Cadet Schultz set down her jacket and strode over, tucking her red hair behind her ears and causing all the attention at the station to fall on him and the big yellowish bruise surrounding his eye.

He wanted to say the truth, that Mikasa had totally sacked him a good one in the eye, but that would have been slightly embarrassing. "I fell in the tub." Eren froze. '_I fell in the TUB?! Eren, what the shit!?'_

"You…. Fell. In the tub." Cadet Richardson said disbelievingly. "Wow Squad Leader, nice." He bit his lip to help contain the laugh.

He felt a slap on the back. "Respect for the man who can bruise his _eye_ while slipping in the tub." Announced Cadet Brighton, who was beaming at a now embarrassed and irritated Eren.

He was going to make sure that they would regret this during training hours.

"Yes. Har Har Har. You kids are just lucky that we're technically not on duty yet." He said in a cool voice. Darkening his expression and flashing off a feral grin, he called out loudly enough so that the whole squad could hear: "You better be prepared for a death run tomorrow." He thought the Cadets protests and cries of horror were like music to his ears.

The death runs were when each of the cadets had to run with a 30 pound load on their back around the perimeter of Wall Rose. It usually took around 4-5 days with running up to 6 hours per. In short, it was pure hell. But he was just kidding; that was an extreme punishment for playful banter, but he wasn't going to tell them that just quite yet. First, he was going to make them at least clean that filthy and disgusting excuse they have for a bathroom.

"I can't wait!" shouted Cadet Johansson happily, earning him a slap on the ear from each and every one of the squad members when they walked past him.

The clock boomed the daily chimes that indicated a new hour. It was approximately seven in the morning and Eren was not looking forward to yet another lackluster day on the wall. He just wanted a few harmless, no death involved, little fights for him to swoop upon and kick ass. That was all. He was getting restless.

"Atten-TION." He ordered; his voice now used to the abuse after 3 weeks as it was loud and authoritative. "Today you will switch posts with Squad 2." He saw the cadets jaw clench at the mention of Squad 2. Eren sighed and set forth on at least making them not be completely sour when they do their job. "Listen up; Yes, I know that Squad 2 is full of alcoholics and drug addicts, not to mention they can't do martial arts like we can." He said in a playfully secretive voice. "But if you go out there all gloomily like you are now and represent this squad poorly, I will have your head; or an arm; maybe a spine; I don't know. But the point is, don't fuck around today." He commanded.

The cadets jaw's had unclenched and some looked a little terrified at being amputated but otherwise it looked like his little confidence speech had worked. They did the 'YES SIR' and saluted him proudly.

Eren swiveled on his heel to walk back to the SAR, but quickly turned around to face the group. "If you tell anyone, I mean _anyone_, about what I said about Squad 2, you _will_ have to fight me and you _will _getyour sorry little ass beat into the ground." He narrowed his eyes dangerously, feeling satisfied with the slightly nervous expressions. "Okay, dismissed!"

* * *

"So then I then I told her, no, I don't want the pink fabric! Cause I'm a man, you see, and then this woman's got the nerve to start telling me off in front of my fellow comrades! So I slap her good and hard on the face. It was hilarious! Man, you should have been there" Lieutenant Heiner spared him a regretful look. "Such a shame you had to go feed your horses."

Eren snapped out of his trance from looking at the spinning, vibrant umbrellas too long. Jesus, was this man _still_ talking. Eren couldn't stand Lieutenant Heiner. Every time he saw him he just wanted to rip that foul head right off. "Uh; What?"

"Your horses, remember? You said th-"

"Oh yeah, my horses; they're doing great by the way." Eren flippantly replied with a wave of his hand. Lieutenant Heiner nodded and sharply turned on his heel to re check the perimeter yet again. '_Fall off please. Please.'_

Lieutenant Heiner never fell off and Eren forgot all about the delectable restaurant that he vowed to go to someday and made his way back to the HQ. It only took about 5 minutes to get back and when he saw that he was one of the last ones back he cursed internally. It was ridiculous that his cadets should get done before him, but then again, he _was_ guarding Zone Sina while most of them were only patrolling the town.

Eren roughly took off his harnesses, on duty jacket, and changed back into his black shirt (like the tan one) and regular trousers. He neatly set his patrol boots back on the rack for shoes and slipped on his own, much more comfortable ones.

Eren didn't even bother with his hair; it was a futile thing to do in the first place. His hair would always stay the same: messy. Whenever he'd comb it, it would frizz right back up with a vengeance and god knows did Mikasa almost shave all of his hair off out of impatience when she tried to comb it back.

He stepped into the cool air and began his walk back home. He was half tempted to just go and get fried pastries for dinner but he would never hear the end of it is Armin found out; which he would, _somehow_. Eren later caved in a just bought the damned sweets, took a detour to the hospital, and shared it with his three still-healing friends.

Connie ate over half of the package despite the scoldings from Eren about greediness, but then again, Connie had been in that bed eating hospital food for the past 4 weeks so he let it slip. This time. Armin ate only a few delicately before he plopped back on his pillows. Eren could read Jean like a book and accepted his half-hearted grunt as a 'thank you'.

"How's life treating you so far, Eren?" Armin asked when the two other men had seemingly dozed off from a sugar rush.

"It's going pretty well. Mikasa forgave me, my job has its ups and downs, and I'm having dinner with the Corporal every Wednesday and Saturday." He listed as a matter-of-factly, picking at the cuticles of his nails.

"Stop that," Armin reached over and swatted his hands away from each other. "Dinner? With the _Corporal_?" He said meekly, stunned at the prospect. "Eren, what the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?" He looked at Eren worriedly.

"This time?" Eren breathed out. "I don't get in trouble _that_ often; and I haven't gotten myself into anything! Just dinner between two….. Uh.. Dinner buddies?" He said unsure. He couldn't necessarily call his violent and sporadic relationship with his Corporal being 'friends.' Dinner buddies would suffice for now.

"Next thing you know, its gonna be fuck buddies." Snorted Jean from his bed; Connie hooted with laughter and Eren blushed furiously, feeling slightly nauseous thinking about Levi and him like _that_.

"You little asshole! What the hell?! Don't even joke around; he's like... 19 years older than me and a _guy_! Talk about weird!" Eren cried out, flushing from the notion.

"Love is Love…" Connie said in a sing-song voice.

"Guys, he's looks like he's going to be sick, or turn into a tomato, tone it down." chastised Armin, shooting them both a glare.

"He's gonna be love sick..." Connie said, making gagging noises.

Eren shuddered and seriously questioned his choice in companions. "Why am I friends with you guys?

Armin cocked an eyebrow, amused, and eyed both Jean and Connie. "Would you be saying this if the Corporal were here?"

Jean's face went white and Connie looked horrified. "_Oh hell no._"

* * *

"What's new, Levi? Something new has to be going on. I just can't wait for next week. I'm finally getting checked out. I'm so excited. Oh! Can I crash at your place for 2 days? They're doing the finishing touches on my house and Eren, oh my gosh, he brought these superb sugar coated fried pastries an-

"Zoe. Just. Shut. Up." Rivaille gritted out, staring at her intensely.

"All right sourpuss."

He raised both his eyebrows. "_Sourpuss?!"_ He said aghast at the nickname. Well, at least he was aghast by his standards. To Zoe he probably just looked super peeved.

"Calm down, it's just a nickname. Oh, by the way, Mikasa is fed up with you-", she began, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"When is she isn't?" Rivaille sassed, throwing his head the side.

"Hogging up Eren." She finished with a suspicious undertone. "Eren? What's all this?" Zoe might as well been threatening him by the tone of her voice and expression.

"This," He air-quoted, "Is nothing. Private Yeager just gets me discounts at a surprisingly good little restaurant." He coolly put his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Alright, just asking…. About those 2 days…" She trailed off and gave him a grin.

"If I see one speck of the 3 D's, your head will be on a stick in front of my house."

She gave a sloppy salute. "Yes sir! No dust, dirt, or dead bodies!"

"Sleep well, Lieutenant." He fought off the smile that almost made itself known on his face.

"Thank you, sir!" Zoe laughed and Rivaille could hear the annoyed groans of the other patients down the hallway as he exited her room. He contemplated visiting Erwin, but his door was closed and room was dark, so he passed it, letting the Commander get his rest.

* * *

The hospital was dirty and Rivaille had to fight the overwhelming urge to whip out a duster and some cleaning solution. Every time he left the hospital, he literally wiped down his shoes until he felt that they were clean enough; but that was just his OCD about cleanliness.

There where old, tattered paintings of some woodland scenery and of the ocean (which practically nobody had seen before) hanging just barely on the wall. Rivaille twitched so violently that he probably freaked some of the nurses and patients strolling down the hallway, but he didn't care. He took each of the paintings down gently, one by one, and twisted in the rusty nails deeper before hanging the pictures back where they were before, but straight this time.

"Thank you, young man for that fine job." An old woman appeared next to him, dressed in traditional hospital garb. She took note of his grimy hands and passed over a wet towelette. Rivaille spared a courteous bow and cleaned his hands with fervor.

"It is I who should thank you, my lady." He gave her an amused look. "And I'm afraid I'm no longer young. Those days have passed to fast. "He said, slightly wistful. The old woman's eyes twinkled.

"Ohh, how interesting," She tilted her head, a cunning grin spread across her wrinkled features. Rivaille narrowed his eyes slightly. He didn't like the way this old hag was looking at him. "It is you; you will be the one!" She laughed out loud, the gravelly sound bouncing off the walls, but going unnoticed or ignored by the staff and people around them.

Rivaille turned around, to see if anybody was supervising the old grandma but when he didn't see any nurses to come an claim her, he turned his head back around to ask her where her room was.

"What the…" He said confused. The old lady was nowhere to be found; she had just… disappeared. He stepped out into the middle of the hallway and looked down both sides, but she was nowhere. There were no turns or anything and he had only looked away for a few seconds. "What the fuck?" He breathed out.

"Um, sir?" A soft voice rang out and he nearly jumped in surprise.

A young nurse, probably around Eren's age, was staring at him as if he was a senile old man. His expression darkened and the nurse instantly seemed frightened. "Who were you talking to?" She asked nervously, her hands grasping each other

Rivaille froze. Did she not see that old woman? "How long were you standing there?" He questioned in a command voice. The nurse tensed and went pale.

"I w-was standing there the whole time. I didn't mean to watch you, but I was just at my p-post and then you looked like you were….."

"Talking to thin air?" He whispered, his skin tingling unpleasantly. The nurse's eyes widened and she nodded. "Forget that," His face hardened and he glared hotly at the poor girl. "Do not mention it to _anybody_." The nurse nodded obediently and she scurried off in a clamor when Rivaille began to rush towards the exit.

He looked down at the towelette. He could see it, feel it in his hands; but that woman… He froze, realization pouring itself over him. His grip on the towelette tightened before he threw it against the ground, the towelette making a hard '_Smack' _as it hit the floor

"_Witchcraft." _He clenched his jaw tight.

* * *

"Witchcraft? What kind of books are you reading, Levi?" Eren's voice shattered his seething and he

snapped his head to the side to face the boy, who jumped back at the cross look of Rivaille's face. "Whoa. I didn't do anything I swear." He held his hands up in front of him. Rivaille rolled his eyes. "Did you just-"

"Roll my eyes? Yes, you little shithead." He scoffed indignantly. "I do feel, despite what the rumors say."

Eren frowned. "I know you do." Rivaille studied the man's face and all he found was genuine. Rivaille felt a small flush sprout on his cheeks, which he willed down immediately.

Clearing his throat, Rivaille flashed Eren a quick smile. "How nice to hear that." He said, voice laced with sarcasm, but on the inside, he felt flattered. As if he'd let Eren know that.

"It just warms your heart." Eren chirped, either ignoring the sarcasm or just not sensing it. Rivaille guessed it was the latter. During the war and all that time they had spent practicing and killing titans, Eren had probably developed a shield for Rivaille's sarcasm.

Eren suddenly halted his playful banter and looked at Rivaille peculiarly. "That's funny; I met a witch too, around a few weeks back." He gingerly took a step closer to Rivaille, peering at the man curiously. "What did she say to you?"

Rivaille hated to be put under a spotlight; not that he didn't love attention (because face it, who doesn't), but he felt like his superiority was being undermined, ignored, whatever. He took a step towards Eren, arms crossed upon his chest.

"Why should I answer that?" He said defiantly. Eren looked a bit miffed at the answer.

Rivaille watched, entertained, as he saw the man trying to keep his cool. He loved it when his attitude brought people to the edge. It showed him that he could bend them easily to his will.

"It can't be a coincidence that we happened to both run into witches. What did she say to you? Did she spout some prophetic shit? Don't be a hard ass, Levi." Eren griped.

"Watch your mouth, brat. I'm still your Corporal and I don't have to deal with this shit." Rivaille said feeling provoked. Eren opened his mouth to argue but Rivaille held a hand up to stop him. "She didn't say anything really. Handed me that ugly ass towelette and complemented my tidying up job. Next thing you know I'm talking at thin air and a nurse staring at me like I'm batshit crazy." He sighed and mindlessly picked up the ends of his neckerchief. He glanced at Eren questionably.

"What did your witch tell you?"

Eren pursed his lips. "Nothing."

Rivaille let go of his neckerchief and returned his hands to his pockets. He lazily began walking to the exit of the hospital, Eren close next to him. "Kid, you're the worst liar I know."

"I wish I could remember what she looked like..." Eren trailed off in a disappointed whine.

Rivaille gave a short laugh and another one when he received a stunned stare from Eren. "What?"

"Nothing." Eren lied again, but this time his cheeks flushing an attractive pink.

* * *

**Review and Follow or Fav please!**

**I want to know what you guys think. I try to get rid of all of my mistakes but they just somehow weasel their way out of my line of vision sometimes. Pesky errors.**

**I'm still waiting for the manga to update but it doesn't seem like it could come any slower. . There's this really good manga called Otoyomegatari by Kaoru Mori and ohmigosh it's so adorable. **

**All the gorgeous fanart of SNK on pixiv is also worth your time if you have any. Don't forget Sherlock Season 3. Fucking finally.**

"_**Run, run, keep calm. Run, run, from the street cleaners."**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Uh, Wow... This is awkward**

Eren woke up with a startled expression and almost tripped over his blankets when he raced to the bathroom, a cold sweat forming in petite beads on the nape of his neck. He slammed the door shut and quickly fiddled with the lock until he heard the '_click_' of it being properly put to use.

His face felt hot and his skin tingled in a pleasurably sort of way. Eren looked down embarrassingly at his lower half turned on the shower to hopefully drown out whatever noises he tended to make when he did his 'just releasin' some tension up in here'.

The water hit the bottom of the tub rapidly and Eren quickly stepped in, skipping over the fact that Mikasa was probably still in the room and most likely already knew what he was doing.

Him waking up as hard as a rock was not expected in the least. He hadn't seen a curvaceous cattle girl or toned blacksmith lately, so why he had to jack himself off in the shower was a mystery. Okay, maybe not completely but there is no way he could of dreamt of that person. No _way_.

This was going to be probably the most awkward day ever if he saw Levi. _Ever_.

But hopefully Mikasa didn't know who he had dreamt of. Hopefully Levi didn't know that he dreamt about him, hopefully fucking no one knew about this except for Eren.

"Oh my _god_, that would be so embarrassing!" He whined softly and finished the job before he could get himself even more worked up.

* * *

Eren hastily got out of the shower, bypassing a proper drying off and stumbled over towards his chest full of clothes, grabbing his neatly folded uniform and throwing his towel somewhere across the room.

The straps took the longest and by the time Eren had combed his hair and finished sprucing up, he was...

"_Fuck_! I'm going to be late!" He cried, horrified.

He didn't even get to say goodbye to the old lady working the motel counter, as was his routine every morning, Eren was only focused in getting his sorry ass to his squad HQ in approximately eight minutes.

The squad HQ was only a half a mile a way and Eren raced past the carts filled with merchandise and the pubs, common folk, and merchants, to get to his destination only with 2 minutes to spare.

He felt beads of sweat trickle down his face and cursed inwardly at his flushed cheeks. Now there was no hiding his dicey arrival. Fortunately, most of his cadets get to the HQ with only ten seconds to spare and all of them receive a lengthy lecture, slightly parental, about how they should '_get their lazy asses out of bed and use that young vigor to get here earlier.' _

But you know kids, they never listen.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever hated someone as much as Lieutenant Heiner. I mean the man's a walking piece of garbage." Eren huffed out in annoyance. He was really getting tired of his ear being chatted off every single day by the lieutenant.

"The only good part of the day was when Cadet Marsha literally bitch slapped Cadet Johansson when he kept on nagging her about her relationship with Cadet Richardson, who I personally don't think is right for her. Get this; he was cau-"

Levi sighed and leaned back against his chair. "You're turning into a social butterfly; might I add a very irritating one, Yeager." He picked up his glass of water and sipped at it lightly. "But please, bore me some more on the relationship Cadet Marsha." He opened his palms in an inviting manner.

Eren scowled and twiddled his thumbs nervously. He didnt mean to be a non stop gossiper on this fine Wednesday at the Tavern but he couldn't exactly look Levi in the face after the incident this morning. He smiled half heartedly and mumbled an apology.

Apparently, Levi took notice of the change in his demeanor and set down his glass, only slide out of his side of the booth and plop down next to Eren swiftly. "Yo brat. Tell me what's got you acting even more wimpy than usual or I'll bash your fucking head in." Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren from the corners.

"N-nothing! Nothing is wrong. Yeah." Eren denied vehemently, shaking his head. "So you can return to you side-"

Levi glared at him disbelievingly, as if he couldn't believe Eren had just said that. "Or not. Please, get comfortable, scoot in more... Eh! Um, not so you could get close to me, uh, only if you want to! Wait, no. Oh my god!" Eren moaned in distress and dropped his head, quite forcefully, on the table with an '_ow_!'.

* * *

Rivaille just stared; he didn't really know how to react. Eren had just literally gone threw probably the cutest pani-, ahem, the _weirdest_ teenage spaz attack ever. Honestly, he was pretty damn taken aback right now; young people these days.

"Okay." Was all he said as he slid out of the booth slowly to return to his original side. Rivaille paused and looked hesitantly and Eren who had sat up and gave him a shrug with a sheepish smile.

"I think you could use a drink." Rivaille addressed Eren seriously.

Eren choked back laughter as he grinned wide. "That actually sounds like a good idea, Levi."

Rivaille suddenly felt giddy inside, that Eren had smiled and called him by his other name.

Ugh. _Ugh_.

No. Rivaille did not feel _giddy_. He wasn't some pathetic ass who was in love.

Disgusting.

Rivaille felt content but his scowl deepened out of habit and he forced those unwanted feelings of giddiness back down into a pit that he didn't know had formed for them.

Eren was completely and utterly _off_ limits.

His scowl must have made Eren more cautious and he released his clenched jaw and softened his expression. "Only one though." He slid back into Eren's side, not looking at the young man's face, but stole a glance and had to sharply look away when the little shit actually looked pleased.

"But I will be having around 20." Rivaille said, slightly depressed.

"What?! No way! I would have to drag you all the way back to your house! That's hard work!" Eren protested at Rivaille's ridiculous proclamation. Rivaille had to conceal his grin with effort, but in the end some of the smile shone through.

"Are you saying I'm fat, Yeager?" He questioned in a menacing tone, smile still on his face.

"No sir!" Eren said horrified. After a pregnant pause Eren continued talking.

"You know what, I would be happy to drag you home at some godforsaken hour." He nodded in agreement with himself.

"I will keep you to your word then."

* * *

Rivaille hadn't really meant for Eren to actually drag him back, completely wasted, to his house at approximately 3:17am, but after the 10 shots and 5 pints of beer, Rivaille couldn't even say a complete sentence at the moment until he focused his mind, he actually had to try to think.

He had lost track of how much Eren had drunk after the first three pints and somewhere in the back of his drunken mind, he hoped that Eren at least had his common sense and reflexes set. Getting robbed while being hauled home by a handsome underage was not on Rivaille's bucket list.

Handsome.

Eren was _very_ handsome.

Fucking _underage_ too.

"I told you I thought you were very handsome, right? Yeager?" Rivaille slurred, his arm slung over Eren's shoulders and Eren's hand gripping his waist and arm airless behind him for support.

"W-what?" Eren sputtered, taken aback by the question and giving Rivaille an incredulous look.

"God. I wish you weren't so fucking _young_ and annoying. I wish you were at least 10 years fucking older. Shit, I'm going to have the worst hangover ever." Rivaille groaned and leaned more heavily upon Eren, running the heel of his palm across his cheekbone.

He felt Eren stiffen slightly, but took no heed. "I-I-I see." Eren sighed out quietly and gripped Rivaille's waist tighter.

"Careful there, underage handsome." He laughed out loud. A pure laugh, raw and scratched. One that could only break past his emotional barriers when he was succumbed into the depths of alcohol. God, laughing felt good.

"Your laugh." Eren said slowly, a shy smile growing on his face. "It would be nice if you laughed more often." He glanced over at Rivaille from the side, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Hell no. I hate laughing. Also, reputations are something I have to uphold." Rivaille lied professionally through his teeth.

Eren gave a twinkling laugh and adjusted Rivaille so that his arm behind the older man's back was more supportive and that Rivaille's arm was more over his shoulders and could grasp onto his right bicep to help him balance.

"I thought you would say that." Eren chuckled lowly.

'Fucking underage.'

"I need to beat up something. Hunt an animal. Kick some people. _Something_." Rivaille did _not_ whine out.

Eren snorted. "Now I know that drinking makes you even more violent." He said amusedly and Rivaille grimaced.

He brought back his arm from over Eren's shoulder and used it to elbow him in the stomach. As Eren was hunched over, Rivaille scooped him up by the waist and threw him over his shoulder so that Eren landed backside first on the dirt road.

"_Augh_, Levi. What. The. Shit." Eren puffed out, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

Rivaille brought up his leg and kicked Eren square in the chest, foot flat, so that Eren fell down into the ground brutally. Eren tried to lift his head up but Rivaille plopped down on top of him and planted his elbows on the side of Eren's face, cradling his own chin on his balled up fists.

"L-Levi! What the hell has gotten into you?" Eren practically squeaked and Rivaille smirked smugly when Eren blushed after he wiped some blood from his nose.

"Eren. Eren Yeager. Saint Hunter"

Eren's eyes went wide and his eyebrows were raised when Rivaille addressed him by his full name. Rivaille dropped his eyelids lazily and reopened them at half-mast.

"My mother originally named me Rivaille, but my father wanted Levi." Rivaille scooted down, ignoring Eren's gasps, and rolled over on his back so that he was no longer on top of Eren, but laying besides him. "Levi became my nickname and my mother always called me by Rivaille, which is his Levi romanticized. Do you know what Levi means?" Rivaille turned his head to the side so that he was looking at the side Eren's face.

Eren mimicked Rivaille's movement and turned his head as well. "No," Eren pursed his lips and shook his head gently. "What does "Levi" mean?"

"Joined in harmony." Rivaille snorted, still a little baffled at why that name was chosen for him of all people. "Sometimes I wonder just how crazy my mother was."

Eren smiled softly and turned back his face to look at the stars shining above. "I can understand why she picked it. You lead people, join them together, protect them from harm as they do for you. You and your unit, squad, or legion. They are joined in harmony." Eren gave a pained look and hesitantly patted Rivaille's hand, but quickly refracted as if he as afraid Rivaille would bite.

"Do you remember the Special Operations Squad?"

Rivaille sucked in a breath, those disturbing memories hitting him in a flash. "Yeah." He shut his eyes and willed Petra's smiling face to go away.

"Tell me that they weren't happy when they were with you. Because it would be complete lie if you did. Now, I don't know what you think about what people see when they look at you, but I can tell you that it's not some evil, titan-killing machine. You're half of the cadet's role model out there, Levi. I think your name suits you pretty damn well." Eren blushed from his ears as he finished his little speech.

Rivaille laid in silence and had to compose himself because even if he was drunk as fuck, he was most definitely not going to cry. "I think I might love you."

Eren guffawed and groaned in pain as he rolled over on his side and clutched at his stomach. "Say it when you're sober and we'll talk." He gasped out between a mixture of laughs and groans.

"I probably won't remember. Damn." Rivaille sucked at his teeth in annoyance and hoped that he cleaned his sink this morning. Wait. What? "What were we talking about again?" He squinted his eyes and peered at a still laughing Eren.

"Levi, this is just pathetic." He choked out.

Rivaille shot up and hoisted Eren on his feet by pulling him up by balling his fast in Eren's shirt. "Bitch, I could fucking slice your head off if I wanted." He threatened.

Eren flung his hands up in surrender. "I believe you 100%. But before you do that, lets go get you home." Eren threw Rivaille's own arm over his shoulder and bent down a tad so that Rivaille could walk comfortably.

"Yes, sir." Rivaille mumbled before he fell asleep in the middle of the road, leaning on Eren. He didn't notice the pink flush that spread across Eren's face as they walked on.

* * *

Eren woke up from Levi's guest bed and gathered all of his belongings, which were just his wallet and duty jacket, from on top of the cabinet parallel to the bed. He straightened out the room as much as possible, but he didn't really touch anything expect for the bed last night when he was just so tired he had to crash somewhere.

He glanced at the clock hanging from the wall next to the window and thanked his lucky stars it was a federal holiday celebrating the King's birthday and that his squad was dismissed for the day.

After sliding on his jacket and tucking in the bed sheets tightly and to perfection, Eren stepped out of the room and began walking to the hall of his Corporal's house almost silently. Running his hand through his hair as he listened to the cheers of celebration going on outside, Eren smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Yeager."

Eren nearly held back a surprised scream but not the 2 ft jump back when he saw Levi appear out of nowhere, leaning on the door frame, arms crossed and looking severe as usual.

"Do y-you have a bad h-hangover?" '_Do you remember that you might love me?' _He swallowed and began a mantra of 'calm-downs' internally while waiting for the answer to his question.

"Yes. It's awful and stop yelling in my ear." Levi growled threateningly and Eren took a step back, alarm etched over his face and his insides twisting in an unpleasant way when it appeared that the man was to drunk to remember anything.

"I was just leaving." He spoke in a soft, low voice as if he was speaking to a baby. A violent, hungover, sadistic baby. Eren motioned to his already put on jacket and his full pockets where he had stuffed his wallet and motel keys. He tried to hide his melancholy expression, as he composed himself.

Levi's expression darkened and he took a step forward, pausing half step to not get to nauseous. "You're leaving? Aren't you going to make me breakfast?" Levi cocked his head to the side with a _'best be making me breakfast, bitch' _written all over his face.

Eren internally groaned and a pang of irritation flared up at the assumption that he would be the one making breakfast on a holiday, but no doubt Levi could still open a fresh can of whoop ass on him, drunk or not and honestly, he loved cooking.

"Yes, sir." Eren took a deep breath and reminded himself that Levi was just drunk last night and he probably would have said that about a garbage can.

He began walking towards the kitchen, a little further down the hall. Eren couldn't find an apron in open sight so he just took off his jacket and began exploring the bottom drawers until he found a light pink one.

'_Are you shitting me, Levi?'_ Eren giggled to himself as he put on the slightly girlish article and sifted through the bottom cabinets until he found a decent looking skillet. Setting the skillet on top of the stove, Eren lit and match and set aflame the one of the stove tops. He strode over to the kitchen refrigerator while the stove top warmed up.

"I want eggs. And ham." He spoke aloud as he pulled out 4 eggs and 2 pieces of thick maple ham.

Eren slapped down the eggs and the ham after putting a decent amount of butter to coat the skillet and took watch as the ham sizzled and the eggs crackled. He saw Levi come in from his peripheral vision and turned around to face the corporal sideways.

"I don't know where the plates are." He said blandly, and made a gesture to the unmade table.

Levi carefully pointed to a top cabinet next to the fridge and set his forehead on the table, moaning a little from his jumbled head.

Nodding in thanks, Eren hastily grabbed two plates and set two eggs and one slice of ham on each. Warning Levi that he was setting the plate down in front of him, he grabbed some orange juice from the counter where he had set it before he started cooking and a few slices of bread for good measure.

Scanning the table and the delectable breakfast set in front of him, Levi looked at his food with contempt before noticing Eren's observation of him and took a bite of the warm egg.

"This is really good, Yeager." Levi said as he wiped his mouth and scanned the table for any food droppings.

Eren grinned, all teeth. "Thank you."

"Also, I will castrate you and see if your titan healing works then if you tell anybody about that apron... Or just Hanji and Irwin." Levi practically threw his knife in Eren's face.

"Have you seen Commander Irwin yet?" Eren asked politely, taking a bite of the pan-fried ham.

"No. But then again, its none of your business." Levi said smoothly. "The ham is good too."

_'This_.' Eren thought as he looked over his surroundings. Levi in his pajamas, the two conversing over breakfast. _'What the hell am I doing right now?' _

Eren thickly swallowed and chuckled nervously. "Ah, that's good. Excuse me."

He picked up his plate and silverware from the table abruptly and set the dishware in Levi's sink. Eren looked down and almost gasped aloud when he saw he was still wearing the apron.

Nearly tearing it off and folding it as neatly as he could in his wild state he waved goodbye and very nearly bolted out the door, ignoring Levi's confused stare.

Once he was a good five minutes into running from possible was the most awkward and weirdest moment of his life, Eren slowed down from his full-on sprint and doubled over, knees bent and hands rested on them for support, making way for the festival going on outside.

_'Cooking breakfast for him, watching him eat, wearing his things, using his guest bed, eating out with him every fucking week, talking non-chalaently to him, both males, he's 19 years older, it's obscene-_

Eren squeezed his eyes shut when an aching pain flared in the side of his head and he fell down to the ground from the impact of the hit. Eren immediately got up and balled his fists, raised them, and blindly punched his attacker square in the jaw.

His attacker used his arm to stop the fall and raised his leg, bended it towards his chest, and thrusted it out to kick Eren back into the wall of a local bakery.

"_Ugh_." Eren moaned as he hit the wall with force. He narrowed his eyes and made a move to attack again but stopped when he saw Levi wiping red, thick blood from his mouth and a large swell that would turn into a bruise the next day forming on his jaw.

"You bitch, running out for no goddamn reason. Leaving dirty dishes in my fucking sink." Levi said angrily. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you? Last night too, you were acting pretty damn suspicious."

Eren opened his mouth but winced at the pain flaring in his stomach from where Levi had kicked him. Coughing up some blood on the palm of his hand, he hoisted himself up and braced his body against the scratched and cold brick wall.

"I guess you realized what we looked like, huh Yeager." Levi cooly put his hands in his pockets and stared at Eren, who looked at Levi in shock, no emotion apparent on his face. "Does make you uncomfortable?"

"N-no." Eren said seriously, vision filled with stars from the growing ache of the previous fumble and still surprised about the fact that Levi _knew_ all this time and he was okay about it. He was okay people talked about him behind his back, about how he like spending time with underage men. About how he was disgusting and a pedofile.

"Fuck, Levi. You really have a badass kick. Lets not u-use it on Eren anymore."

Levi's eyes sparkled. "Why did you run?" He said, eyebrows furrowing ever so slightly.

"I was afraid." Eren said truthfully, looking Levi straight in the eyes.

Levi cocked in eyebrow and his eyes widen as the rest of the sentence became clear to him. "Afraid of what I might think."

"Y-yes sir."

"How _cute_. Here's the thing, people will talk no matter what. They make crazy assumptions for entertainment. I'm not going to let that bother me."

And then Levi smiled. A charming, real smile.

* * *

"Wait. Just wait a moment. Call me Dr. Hanji from now on, Eren." Hanji interrupted Eren's story from the events with Levi yesterday morning.

He had come straight to the hospital ward after his patrol, bypassing cadets who wanted to talk to him about political shit he didn't care about, and obviously some douche bags from the Military Police wanting to instigate a fight.

"Hanji, shut up for one moment." Hanji shot him a baleful look. "Okay, _Dr_. Hanji, what am I supposed to say now? It's really... How do you act around the Corporal? He is your friend." Eren bit on his nails in worry.

"What the hell are you talking about? I just act normal and become a grade A kiss ass when he starts to bash my face in." She waved him off like it was the most obvious question in the world.

Eren planted his palm on his forehead in exasperation. "God, Hanji... I guess I never really expected the corporal and me to become close friends." He smiled to himself. "I mean, it's pretty damn awesome , especially after all we've been through together."

"Eren... You guys are close _friends_?" She looked at him, dead in the eye, with pursed lips.

Cocking his head confusedly, Eren scratched the crook of his elbow. "Y-yeah. Is that bad?" He frowned.

Hanji studied him some more before she cackled and threw her head back. "This is just _grand_!"

She clutched her sides and plopped down on her bed. Eren was positive she started crying because she was laughing so hard. "Ah _hah_ hah.. _Eren_- go.. Talk to your friends.. _Pfft_." She managed out through giggles.

Eren just nodded and saluted sharply before exiting the room in an orderly fashion and getting his ear chewed off by Armin who discovered he was drunk, god knows how, the day before, again.

* * *

"He thinks you guys are just 'friends'." Zoe informed him as he stepped into her hospital room.

Rivaille's eyes widened before he shot her a cold glare. "Because we are." He slammed the door, loud.

"When pigs fucking fly, Rivaille!" Zoe yelled back, agitated.

"_Fuck_." He angrily muttered under his breath.

Zoe would torment him and lecture him about having feelings for the younger private anytime she had free, but he couldn't ban Eren from talking to who he pleased.

Or maybe he could. Rivaille vowed to look into it.

Too focused in his thoughts, Rivaille nearly bumped into a tall, built patient who was rounding the corner of the hallway at the same time as Rivaille; but he was Corporal Levi, he never gets caught off guard. Gracefully taking a large step back he made way for the patient, not looking at the strangers face, but waiting for him to pass.

"Good to see you too, Rivaille." A deep, aged voice addressed him.

"Irwin." Rivaille snorted. "I was beginning to wonder when you would wake up." He looked up and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in when he saw the commander's face clean of scars or cuts.

Irwin laughed heartily and set a large hand on Rivaille's petite shoulder. "You didn't come and visit me as much as you did Zoe." He said in faux disappointment.

"You were too busy being in a coma, Irwin." Rivaille retorted and shrugged off the hand defiantly, soaking in Irwin's laughter once more.

Laughter was something Rivaille loved, no matter how much he seemed to hate it. The cadets laughter, his subordinate's laughter, Zoe, Irwin, Eren.

But fuck those Military pigs. Nobody likes them.

Irwin spun Rivaille around and began leading him back to his room. "So... Tell me about you and Eren."

Rivaille sputtered indignantly. "Who the fuck told _you_?!" He whispered fervently.

"I'm Commander Irwin. I know the low down, or whatever the cool word is around here." Irwin said dismissively and pushed Rivaille gently into a chair when they entered his room.

"Spill. The. Beans."

"Oh my god were you always like this?" Rivaille looked on, horrified.

"Gossip gets me going." Irwin shrugged and motioned for Rivaille to start talking.

* * *

**Hey guys. So school started for me, that's why this is a little late. **

**Tell me if I'm going to fast. I just love these two and can't help it sometimes. :)**

**Irwin probably will be a little OC but that's just because I imagine him being a serious gossiper about everything. I know he's serious, but all serious people have that other side. **

**Review and Follow or Fav! **

"Intern Dana, or her doppelgänger have gone inside the dog park."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: We... I will always be here for you. No matter what.**

_**Warning: this is slash if you haven't noticed it already. I don't know if I should change the rating because of the language or not but again. Slash. Don't like it? The back button is somewhere on your screen. :)**_

* * *

Eren stood in front of the two story townhouse that he had just purchased for him, Mikasa, and Armin. It was the same design as all of the other buildings and shops next to it, but the only difference was that the door was a brilliant black and the bricks seemed more coloured than the faded ones of the neighbours.

Mikasa and him had packed their few belongings from the motel just two days ago and had crashed with Jean, who had been admitted out of the hospital since a few days before that, for the time that the remodelling was finishing up. Eren had denied Levi's offer because the older man seemed on edge when he was around him, like it was a chore, and Eren hated to be treated like that.

But then again, He _hated_ to be seen as a monster.

Every time he thought of the corporal, Eren got angry, irritated, and slightly horny; but he knew that Levi would never see him like that, love him, want to be with him. Levi was fucking drunk for gods sake when he told him he loved Eren. Mikasa had told him that once too, but she was hammered also.

People really needed to stop doing that. It was just downright ridiculous.

"_Whatever_." Eren sighed to himself, walking up the few stairs to the entrance and unlocking the front door to his new abode, refusing to notice some weary and defiant observers from the outside.

They didn't want to share their neighbourhood with a monster, a _murderer_ since he was nine. Even the people at the motel seemed afraid. It was funny; some would call him a gift from God, others would call him a demon sent from Satan. People needed to get their opinions together.

The inside of the townhouse was simply gorgeous and Eren almost cried when he saw the clean hardwood floor, the panelled walls, a beautiful painted glass lamp hanging from the ceilings in each room for a source of light and god the kitchen. Eren had to brace himself against the doorway when he spotted that beautiful polished black oven and stove, the shined sink, and...

"What a shit ass table." He said, disgusted at the rotting, circular, oak table that was on display in the middle of the kitchen.

Eren promptly lifted up his left leg and struck the insulting table in the middle with a powerful leg chop. The wood cracked under impact and the table burst apart. Smirking to himself over his achievement, Eren tossed out the broken pieces through the window that was wide open above the sink, the yellow polka dotted curtains smacking him in the face as he stood idly by the counter, head poking out of the ajar window to feel the crisp breeze making its way inside.

"Hey! Where the fuck did this table come from?!" A bewildered middle aged man shouted from the streets. Eren hastily shut his window and tried to ignore the fact that he had just thrown his table in the middle of the road.

Somebody would pick it up. No worries there.

* * *

"W_oooow_!" Exclaimed Hanji as she looked over Eren's house. "This is nice; and just _look_ at these floors! High quality, Eren."

Mikasa smiled curtly, the atmosphere around her a bit too unhappy, as she hauled a box full of Armin's clothing past Hanji, who had stopped her own busy work in exchange to appreciate the house. Eren tore his gaze away from Hanji's adorable excited one and gave Mikasa an '_you alright_?' look.

Mikasa faintly blushed and nodded, gracefully moving up the stairs in a quick motion, leaving Eren staring an empty space by the stairs in a heartbeat.

Shuffling the box full of pans in his hands and adjusting it so it fit in his arms more comfortably, he didn't notice the edge of the cardboard drag the linen of his shirt, forcing the laces to come undone, and showing off his tanned chest to whoever was surrounding him.

Turning back to face Hanji, Eren nearly jumped back at the sudden change of Hanji's attitude. The smile that was there was replaced almost instantaneously by an intense glare, her eyes dead set on his bare chest and her mouth pursed in a straight line.

"Eren. Where the hell did you get that?" She said in a low voice, her fists clenched slightly.

Confused, Eren examined himself before he realised that his shirt's laces had come undone, though he couldn't recall when, and had broadcasted the top of the sickeningly coloured gash that spanned from the top of his left shoulder to the middle of his stomach. The skin was discoloured a dense purple near the shoulder, which had been used the most, and a creamy, bile yellow on his front torso area, still covered by his shirt.

Cringing a little at the attention the healing gash was receiving, he turned around and slumped against the wall, setting his three boxes down gently besides him.

When he had gotten the wound, it had been after he had finished his round of patrol with Lieutenant Heiner and the new Private Belldschimdt. Eren vaguely remembered that it was near nighttime, as the sky was a rich hue of oranges, reds, and dark blues as the sun set behind the cities' towers and buildings.

"Don't worry about it." He said dismissively, ignoring the pain at the flooding memories of the night before, the sadness that was haunting him in the little corners of his mind, his heart, and his soul, before giving Hanji a threatening look. "And don't you _dare_ tell Mikasa."

* * *

_Eren walked lazily down the toll house road which lead to the Wool factory and in time, the street to the Jean's house. He began to aimlessly fiddle with the end of his sleeves as he blankly looked ahead at the sky._

_It was beautiful. Pure. Innocent._

_Unlike him._

_That day hadn't been one of the brightest of his days. While at lunch alone, he was called out by some old bat, who looked suspiciously like the witch he had encountered before, who accused him of being evil and a human killing machine._

_Of course, that sparked a fire in almost everyone at the cafe. They mindlessly jumped into the argument, ignorant about the importance of details and backed up the old woman in a heartbeat._

_He was kicked out. Being accused of treacherous things like rape and eating virgins or young children. It was just child's talk, but words can strike deeper than actions._

_It was as if that event had opened his eyes to just how much people disagreed with his position, title, his whole being. Even the children would look upon him as if he was coming to chew their pretty little heads off. _

_He saw how much people wanted him to disappear, and it angered him. Eren tried to convince himself that it was just because they had been sheltered from the true horrors of those last few months of the Titan Holocaust._

_He tried. And failed almost every time. The Scouting Legion had been protecting him from the harsh judgement of the people and he was too naive to see that._

* * *

_Lowering his eyes as if he was ashamed to look upon something as magnificent as the portrait perfect scenery presented before him, Eren moved to the side of the road from the middle, to not block the oncoming citizens from heading to their family's after a hard days work._

_He missed Armin, who hadn't gotten any better. _

_Mikasa was all he had as of yet. _

_And Levi._

_How he loved Levi._

_And how he would never love him back._

_Eren drug the hood of his personal jacket over his eyes even more, to act as a shield against the tormenting eyes of his neighbors._

* * *

_The Tavern was packed with construction workers from the Wall Rose and a few of the Military Police cadets. The shutters were flung open as Eren walked by, people shouting to the now dark sky songs of death, glory, and a woman's touch. He caught a glimpse of his regular waitress and gave a wink in return for the one she sent him stealthily from the window._

_Her lips curled up into a quite lovely smile, revealing a dimple, and it made Eren realise that she was probably only in her early twenties, rather than mid thirties._

_After Eren had walked far away enough from the Tavern that he could no longer hear the live band playing a folk song from over fifty years ago, the raunchy laughter, squeals from prostitutes, the loud bellows of the drunken, and the middle or low class men still clad in their work clothes, overalls or uniforms, he threw his head back and closed his eyes for a second, feeling night wind hit his neck and whoosh past his face._

_The gravel crunched beneath a shoe, Eren hadn't moved._

_The hand tightened around an assault weapon, Eren hadn't moved._

_The mouth curled up into a snarl. Eren hadn't moved._

_A yell from the man behind him echoed off the walls and will forever be remembered. _

_"Kill that fucking worthless abomination!"_

_A knife hurled towards Eren at a sluggish pace, at least to him, and he quickly grabbed the wrist of his attacker and snapped it up, disarming the man and breaking his wrist effectively. The next compliance tried to bring down a metal pipe upon Eren's frazzled brown hair, but recoiled when Eren retaliated with a swift kick in the gut and a snap of the neck to knock him unconscious, ruling him out._

_The last man standing held a gun in his hand. A small petite one used as a hand held. The barrel had been cocked; it was ready to fire and pierce its chosen victim._

_Eren didn't see his life flash before his eyes. What he did see was his recently purchased home that Mikasa and him were moving into the next day, he saw his unfolded clothes he needed to wash, his cadets he needed to command and guide, His brother Armin who had been getting worse to his horror, his friends no... They were now his family, his mother, and Levi._

_He had wanted to tell Levi that he loved him. He wanted to take away all of Armin's sickness and broken limbs that seemed to never be able to heal. He wanted to hold Mikasa tight and kiss her on her forehead to assure her he was all right and that everything was fine. Hanji would never forgive him if he went like this. Christa would cry for days and hopefully take charge of planting the lilacs he was in charge of at the community garden. _

_Eren wanted to tell Levi just how important he was to him._

_"You think you saved us?" The man spat near Eren's boot. "You're nothing but a pawn, a Titan who betrayed his own people, a __**traitor**__, a dog to the Scouting Legion."_

_Eren could feel himself shaking with the restrained anger, the intent to kill. He just wanted to see the ground covered with this foul man's blood._

_"You have some people fooled but not of us. We will never accept you. Why should you kill all of your people and be praised? Who gives a fuck if they just had some mutant shit gene. Why didn't they kill you?!" He said shrilly, the grip on his gun becoming increasingly unstable._

_Raising his hands up in surrender, Eren moved extremely cautious, not wanting to set the man off. He didn't know if his titan healing would save him if he was shot. The man flinched violently at Eren's controlled movement and Eren froze in place, knees bent as if they were heading to a kneeling position and arms raised up._

_"I can't kill myself." Eren said, dangerously calm on the outside, but on the inside, his blood was running. "I've tried, but there are people who need me: The citizens, my family. I have people who love me and know that I fucking saved your asses. Without me, humanity would have been screwed, so are you shitting me right now with this bullcrap?!" He yelled disbelievingly, losing his temper and gritting his teeth to help calm himself down._

_The man closed his eyes and lifted up the gun to Eren's chest._

_"Fuck you."_

* * *

_His chest was on fire. Everything hurt. His bones, the inside of his intestines, some untraceable area which he couldn't pinpoint, his head, his everything. Eren struggled to open his eyes. Looking down to inspect himself, he saw a large red blotch around the area of his heart. The puddle of blood turned his light tan shirt a dark thick burgundy and a silver casing was beside him, by his hipbone, on the street. _

_Raising his hand weakly, Eren felt his chest for a gunshot wound but instead felt a large open gash across his chest._

_Those bastards apparently thought a bullet to the chest wasn't enough._

_Apparently it wasn't._

_Eren's body had rejected the bullet and spat it out when he was unconscious from the pain. Titans had a different type of skin than humans, same texture, but different strength. Titan skin was soft and supple, easy to cut and bruise; but the healing rate was a hundred times faster and the inside hide of the skin was a thousand times stronger._

_That's why the Legion's blades were made out of a special steel that could cut through even a diamond. That's why you would get sent on two hundred death runs if you broke it._

_Excluding Levi._

_Eren laid in his pool of blood for another hour, feeling and hearing his body heal with the accelerated rate it was blessed with. Nobody passed on the street for it was too late and too early for the pub goers to come back._

_Eren was alone. He pushed himself, eventually, to his feet and ended up chucking the filthy shirt in a nearby dump, hoping Mikasa and Jean were asleep when he snuck into the house._

_He had never felt so unwanted. So unloved. Unbelonging. Unwelcome._

_He __**hated**__ being a monster._

* * *

"Eren-" Hanji stepped forward cautiously, knowing that even with her skills, Eren was a risky opponent to take on.

Raising his hand to stop her mid-sentence, Eren rapidly tied his shirt back up when he heard Mikasa coming down the stairs and shot Hanji an _'I_ _fucking dare you._' Glare.

Jumping off the stairs like a gazelle from the fourth step, Mikasa landed solidly on her feet and burrowed her face in her scarf as she walked back outside to collect more boxes. Eren tried not to seem too tense and settled with just following Mikasa.

Hanji stood in her place, pushing her glasses up her nose with a stormy expression.

"Unacceptable." She hissed, a feeling she couldn't quite define took her over and her chest swelled with anger. "How could they do that? Hurt Eren like that?" _'My baby titan. The one out of many who risked his life to save ours. Who killed the ones he came from for us. My baby titan_.'

Hanji had never thought she would ever feel like a mother until that moment.

"Han-_JI_!" Yelled Eren, an annoyed edge to his voice. "Arrrre you going to help us or not?" He drawled out playfully, coming through the door with boxes piled up to cover his whole face.

Carrying two boxes, Mikasa trailed behind him. Smiling girlishly at the banter between Hanji and Eren.

'Mostly Eren.' Hanji thought absentmindedly.

"Nah, I think a glass of beer is calling my name." Spinning on her heel, she threw her head back and laughed in spite of herself, skipping into the kitchen through the open doorway and popping a bottle of beer.

"_Hannnnji_!" Moaned Mikasa and Eren at the same time and she had to smile at that. It was just too it didn't help calm her down, not even the 3 beers after that.

She needed to know who beat up Eren. She needed to know _now_.

* * *

"Eren was what?" Irwin questioned, half-intrigued and half-disgusted.

Rivaille would not get used to that side of Irwin for as long as he lived. When he first met the man, Irwin had saved his ass from living a spiralling downwards life full of drugs, sex, and murder, which might sound all fun and exciting until you live as an underground gangster and stab people to steal their money for a living. To sell yourself out for a loaf of bread. To become so addicted on something, you lose your moral, your common sense.

Irwin had virtually transformed his addict self in what he was now: An esteemed, praised, worshipped saviour of humanity who had badass fighting skills, a sadistic nature, and a OCD about cleaning; and one of the ways he did that was by talking to Rivaille about the 'happenings' in town, forcing him to be social, to listen to Irwin drone on and on about the 50 year old Baker's affair with the 14 year old milkmaid.

He _never_ misbehaved again.

Focusing back his attention to the worry-stricken Hanji, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, what happened to the brat this time?" He asked, borderlining sarcasm.

Hanji shot up and glared at him coldly. Rivaille was a bit jolted at her fury; he hadn't seen Hanji this uneasy since her first pair of titan experiments were murdered. "They fucking meant to assassinate him. _Assassinate_ Eren. Of all the people!" She cried, her face scrunching up in contained rage. "They tried to cut out his heart when they saw a bullet wouldn't work!?" She flung her hands around as she paced back and forth along the carpet of Rivaille's office, to empathise her point.

"This is... I was expecting this." Irwin's face was devoid of all playfulness and replaced with the wartime commander that Rivaille had grown accustomed to over the years when they were at war. Irwin raised his chin to look at Hanji sadly. "You know they will never wholly accept him." He said gravelly, and gave Rivaille an intense look that made him feel as naked and open as the day he was born.

"There are those who love Eren more than others and those who love Eren for who he is and would lose part of themselves if he left this world," Irwin was now blatantly looking at Rivaille now. "Eren might be a legal adult and mature enough to handle himself, but he's not stable. He might act like it, but that man is going to dig himself in a pit and he is going to think that the only way out is to begone from this world forever." The commander looked eerily between the both of them, his eyes cold, hardened with experience.

"If Armin dies, you two need to be there for him. That boys death would only set Eren off. Lieutenant Mikasa will not be enough." He said in a voice that allowed no room for exceptions.

"What about his other friends?" Hanji asked, visibly shaken.

"Eren will not die by any other hand than Death, when he comes to collect Eren's spirit when the brat is a fucking old geezer, in his bed, with pretty little grandchildren and some surrounding him." Rivaille said more hostile than he preferred.

"I didn't know men could give birth?" Irwin said amusedly, the atmosphere getting lighter and less stressing.

Rivaille's eyebrows shot up at the brash statement and was confused. Hanji sniggered. "Sorry Rivaille, but good luck trying to get him pregnant anytime soon. God, some no good _girl_ is going to steal him right under your nose if you don't hurry it up." She snorted and threw an arm over the chair.

Rivaille blushed a healthy shade of pink when the pieces came together at what the two were suggesting and roughly shot out of his chair and hauled them both by the collar outside of his office.

"Fucking _nosy_ bitches." He growled hotly, a blush staining his cheeks as he thought of Eren, Eren playing with kids, wearing an apron, his apron, kids- no. No kids. Kids were mini devils.

Just Eren was more than enough. Eren offlimits Yeager.

Rivaille slammed the door in the Commander and Llieutenants' face.

Eren had some explaining to do.

* * *

The house was looking like someone actually dwelled there now that Eren and Mikasa had bought it some used furniture from a shop down near the border of Zone Rose. Looking around the room, scanning for anything out of order, Eren held the duster to his hip and smiled in a quiet victory as he basked in the complete task of dusting the living room.

It was modest and small, but the polished, dark wooden coffee table and the black leather couch, with a few chairs on either side, made the room look just right in Eren's eyes.

"Now all I need is a bookcase and another cabinet." He hummed to himself and put in his mental planner to save up for the two items.

Eren had a bad habit of walking around barefoot and the occasional nude, but this time he was perfectly decent in his grey polka dotted apron, shorts and a plain white button up shirt exposing his severe wound. Mikasa, who had caught him perched naked on the bed while he read a book one day, had forbid him from ever going naked again and when he slyly commented that she '_knew she liked it_.' He had gotten 2 black eyes and a deadly kick to his unshielded groin by a undetected attack from a tomato red Mikasa.

She knew she liked it.

What Eren hasn't expecting was a harsh rap on his front door. Pausing his little delicate sweeps of the mop, he tip-toed over the wet area and put a hand on the door lightly, pressing his ear as well.

"Who is it?" He asked, tensing in alarm if it was an attack by the crazy people who believed him to be a spawn of the devil.

"Open the fucking door or I will knock it down." Came a low, irritated, and commanding voice from the other side.

Hastily Eren flung open the door and bowed politely at the Corporal out of habit. "S-sir! I wasn't expecting you here!" '_At all_'. Eren darted his eyes both ways, checking for any suspicious activity. Levi seemed to notice this and tensed immediately when he looked at Eren, who took a step back from the older man in alarm.

"Are you going to invite me in, brat?" Levi asked sourly.

Eren had the decency to blush and made way for Levi to step in. "Of course; Please excuse me, Corporal."

Levi shot the Private a look, but Eren couldn't quite place what it was. Stepping in front of Levi and leading him to the spotless, or he hoped, living room, Eren showed Levi to the couch and sat in the plush chair parallel.

"Tea?"

Levi just shook his head.

"Coffee?" Eren tried again.

Levi leaned back and crossed his legs. Eren took a gulp, the corporal was not happy and the temperature seemed to drop as the two just sat there in a uncomfortable silence.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Levi suddenly asked, glaring Eren down with pursed lips.

"No, I don't. I didn't really get a good look at their faces." Eren replied after some time. The question had come out of the blue and had taken Eren by surprise.

"You could have beat their asses in the ground, Yeager. What the hell?" Levi said with a edge in his voice, his fists slightly clenching in and out.

"One of them had a gun, Levi!" Eren shot up, unreasonably angry and defensive, his emotions unraveling at the speed of sound. "What was I supposed to do?" He looked helplessly at Levi from the side, turning his gaze back to the doorway in front of him.

"A gun can't kill you. You should have known that." Levi said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You can't let people talk to you like that." Levi rose as well and glared at Eren and his chest furiously. "You should be more _careful_ and _alert_!" His voice rose a small notch as he stalked toward Eren, face now unreadable.

Eren couldn't believe it. Who was Levi to berate him from not striking the citizens they had risked their lives to protect? No matter how wrong they were. Releasing their anger at him because he was a living breathing titan still among them?

Eren's pulse seemed to speed up and his scowl seemed to get even deeper. Taking a large step towards Levi, Eren stared down at the Corporal with a dark expression.

"Why do you care what happens to me? Is this your fucked up way of showing concern? I have my reasons for not fighting back and one of them was because they were still citizens! They have a right to hate me! I'm a _Titan_! All this time I was angry at them when I finally realized I'm just a reminder of the tragedy and bloodshed they had to go through! " Eren had invaded Levi's personal space and was looming over the expressionless man, who showed no signs of fear or anything whatsoever.

It pissed Eren off even more.

Turning on his heel and levelling himself back into his chair, Eren put his head in his hands. "It's not fair." He whispered.

"What isn't?" Levi walked over and stood in front of Eren, eyes shining with a concern that Eren had to look away, ashamed now that he realised why Levi was so angry.

He was just worried. _Levi_ was just worried. And that made Eren feel even more depressed.

Turning his head away from Levi, he rested it on the back of the chair so that he was looking at the ceiling. "I helped saved us, the race of humanity. I'm not saying I deserve a parade or a statue any more than Humanity's Greatest Soldier, I just want to walk down the street without people shouting death threats or blatantly ignoring me." Eren turned back to Levi. "I know I'm a monster. A fucking freak. I just-" he took a deep breath and sighed, like his spirit was being sucked out. "I don't want to be reminded of it everyday. I just want to be fucking _accepted_." His voice trembled and he shut his mouth closed, trying to will away the unwanted tears that were making their way to his eyes.

There was a pause filled with Eren's uncontrolled sniffling, until Levi spoke out. "At least they let you have a house instead of a dungeon." Levi said a small, forced smile on his face for Eren's benefit.

He was trying to cheer him up.

"And Eren, listen; You will never be accepted by everyone. That's just the cold hard truth; but there are people who love you, who accepted you for the tita- person you are." Levi got on one knee and Eren burst into tears.

Levi was trying his best to cheer _him_ up.

"Jesus! What?! Eren? Did I say som-" Levi gave a rare startled expression and actually looked perturbed.

Unable to stop it, a wide, elegant smile broke out on Eren's face and in a flash he had Levi in a tight embrace, face buried in the Corporal's neck, arms wrapped around his petite waist.

* * *

"Ugh, if you get snot on me I swear." Rivaille growled menacingly but brought a gentle hand on Eren's back to return the hug, shifting so that he wouldn't press against the insulting wound that made his stomach clench every time he saw it.

Eren laughed gleefully and rested his head on Rivaille's shoulder. "Are you going to make me wash your whole closet if I do?" He questioned, a playful tone in his cracking voice, tears streaming and drying on his face.

Rivaille fought the overwhelming urge to wipe the tears away, to kiss the man's red and wet lips in front of him to help ease his inner pain away.

But he couldn't.

Because, once again, Eren's middle name was 'off limits.'

Clearing his throat, he patted Eren on the back. "Don't get to comfortable, brat. I can't kneel all night." He flicked Eren's head gently.

Eren lifted his head up, rubbing the now tender area where Rivaille had flicked him, and turned his flushed face away before biting his lower lip and glancing nervously at Rivaille.

Damn. It was time to _go_.

Getting up with an athletic ease, Rivaille nodded once at Eren, who looked some sort of dejected at his leaving (he ignored that because god, it was cute) and stood up again, stepping in front leading Rivaille to the doorway.

Reaching the door, Eren stood to the side, one hand on the knob and the other next to his side. He seemed to be contemplating something, but since Rivaille wasn't a mind reader, he didn't have a clue what Eren was thinking.

Eren twisted the knob and Rivaille was straightening his jacket, making himself presentable for the outside world when a chaste, sweet kiss was placed on his cheek, leaving a burning red flush in its place.

Eren turned a shade of pink and opened the door, letting the cold air of the evening tumble in. "Thank you, Levi." He said in a low and a touch husky voice.

'_Fuck_.' Rivaille thought, defeated. He put a hand on the ajar door and slammed it shut. He grabbed Eren by the shoulder to bring him down that foul ten inches and to kissed him square on the lips.

It was a long, sweet, and painfully enjoyable because apparently Eren could actually kiss. He could kiss very nicely. Sensing that the opportunity, with each other pressed up against the wall and a nonexistent space in between them, for stopping themselves from getting too far was coming to a rapid end, Rivaille forced himself to break away, hand detangling from the soft, mousy hair of Eren.

"You're welcome." He managed to get out in his now worked up state. "Dinner tommorow?"

Eren looked at him hazily, those piercing green eyes of his glistening with lust. It took every single hour of training not to attack him again.

Eren nodded and reopened the door with a blissful smile on his face. "Always." He smiled _at_ Rivaille and _for_ Rivaille.

Rivaille stomach flipped to his horror and he practically ran out of the house because he's not some obtuse high school girl or boy. He knows what love feels like and Eren just happened to be the person who held his love tightly by the reigns.

Shit. He was in _love_ with a 16 year old man. That fucking brat just came up from behind and just worked some voodoo magic or god knows what.

'_No. He's just Eren. Eren off limits Yeager. Who is a titan shifter, Humanities Greatest Hope, a really skilled kisser, a brat who can't hold his tongue, determined young soldier, and...'_

"No one cares about middle names anyway." Rivaille grumbled, burying his face under the collar of his jacket to hopefully hide that pansy ass blush that was staining his cheeks.

* * *

**_Thank you for all the follows and favorites! I love you all and I hope to get more chapters up soon! _**

**_This chapter kind of took a more realistic pov, making it more angsty, but if this was real, Eren would have to take a lot of crap so... Basically it was a perfect opportunity for fluff._**

**_Please review and do your thang. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven: His rage is a truly terrifying thing_**

* * *

**Quick note to all of my readers: You guys are the shit and oh my spock I can't even. You're like the arm to my in. The handsome to my commander (eren to levi ohhonhon) Bro fist all the way**.

* * *

"So... You never found out?" Zoe swept over a new experiment proposal, eyes behind glasses glinting every now and then at promising hypothesis's and shit that Rivaille didn't really care about.

Rivaille shook his head minutely. "No, the brat never told me." His scowl deepened and he brought his cup half full of lukewarm Earl Gray tea to his lips, taking a small, pained sip. "This tea is shit." He critiqued bluntly.

The smile already plastered on the scientist's face grew wider and Zoe mocked _'thank you_'d him, ignoring the cold glare given from the smaller man as if it was a talent she was born with.

"He's not really a brat anymore, Rivaille." Zoe set down the blueprints and excitedly scribbled some intellectual nonsense on a piece of paper set next to the prints.

Taking another torturous sip of the tea, Rivaille leaned back and threw his arm over the back of the chair, crossing his legs and tilting his head to look out the window. "He'll always be a brat. I feel so _old_ with him."

"Guess that doesn't stop love, does it?" The woman made a lewd scene with her hands and wiggled her eyebrows.

Staring at the child's play from across the table, Rivaille looked on, unimpressed, and slightly disturbed at what she was trying to represent as gay sex with her fingers.

"That's just disgusting." He made a unappeased scrunch of his nose and returned to staring out the window, blocking Zoe's whines about him having 'a stick up his ass constantly' with ease.

"What's disgusting? Something new happen? Anybody have an affair? Oh _please_ tell me." Irwin shuffled into the dining room of Rivaille's house. Joining the other two for a small get together breakfast.

"Can either of you learn how to knock?" Rivaille said with hint of annoyance.

"I did knock, but nobody answered, and I do still have the spare key." Irwin said defensively, raising his one good arm up for emphasis.

"I just barged in. Irwin, I wish I was all regal and noble like you." Zoe said as she took a large bite out of the danish Rivaille had bought the other day, crumbs falling to the table as she chewed.

"Me too." Rivaille closed his eyes and got up, opening the bottom cabinet and pulling out a small washcloth and an effective homemade cleaner he had created some time ago. "Clean up your mess when you're done or I will pummel your face in." He glared at the still chewing woman and cringed unnoticeably at the small pile of crumbs from under her.

Irwin knew better than to dirty something of Rivaille's and had set a small napkin under him, effectively catching the crumbs from his own cheese danish. "Does this mean a no to the '_any new news?_'' He looked hopefully at them both.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh Irwin, how I missed this side of you." Zoe squealed in delight and nearly knocked down her glass of beer all over the blueprints as she carefully hugged the commander, avoiding adding pressure on his arm.

"Did you find the thugs who beat up Eren?" Irwin tilted his head and swept Zoe's unruly hair from his face, looking expectantly at Rivaille with a stony expression.

Rivaille's eyebrow twitched. Why was everyone asking him about Eren? God, if they wanted to know so badly who those bastards that beat him up were, they should try and squeeze it out of him because god knows Rivaille can't go back there because that means he would have to be around Eren, who he practically tongue fucked, and have to talk to Eren and try not to get to flustered and awkward, and he just made out with a fucking sixteen year old and...

"No." Rivaille kept a composed, uncaring expression and sat back down across from Irwin.

"That's too bad." Irwin took another bite out of his danish and scanned his area for any crumbs because he had a meeting with Pixis later on and he couldn't afford to be late because Rivaille threw a hissy fit.

"So, did you hear about the banker down in the next neighborhood who married a girl 19 years his junior? Apparently she's only _sixteen_!" Irwin set his danish down and flashed a smile, dead set on remembering the look that Rivaille got on his face because it was probably the most entertaining thing he'd seen in a long time.

* * *

Mikasa and Jean strolled behind Eren as they walked down the dreary hospital hallway, trying to tune out the horrid cries that came from behind the closed doors. Above them, the sky was a gloomy grey, visible through the two hallway skylights that had been placed in the ceiling instead of roof material. The sun hiding behind clouds of ash and a large foreboding cloud one that seemed to span for miles.

They walked with a purpose, a speed and determination that only people who had their minds set on something of dire importance strode forward with.

The last visit, they had gotten the news. That Armin's wounds had become infected somehow. Whether it was due to the lack of attention and care of just the fact that with the medical supplies they had available now, it wasn't enough to disinfect.

The reasons might have been different but the known fact of it all was that Armin was dying, and Eren wouldn't allow that. Jean and definitely Mikasa wouldn't allow that.

Eren approached the room they had placed Armin in and without a second thought, hurried in only to recoil at the sight of his beloved friend.

The usual blonde hair full with vigor was of a dull, stringy texture. Faded, empty blue eyes and a void expression met the wall parallel of the hospital bed. Armin was covered waist down in blankets, propped up on the head board for the visitors sake. Armin looked like death was already standing next to him, his soul in its grasp, his spirit already being drained out.

It was _terrifying_.

"A-Armin." Mikasa choked back a sob and rushed past Eren, almost colliding with the taller boy as she darted to kneel by Armin's side, graceful hands grasping his own frail one.

Eren stood his ground, body quaking with what could only be raw fear and anger. Anger at his repeated inability to protect the ones he loved. His overwhelming fear that Armin would die, leaving him without ever seeing the vast beauty of the ocean. Anger at himself, at everyone, at _everything_.

"No." He whispered, feeling anguished from his head to his toes.

Eren felt a sturdy hand grip his shoulder, felt it squeeze tightly when he violently tried to yank his shoulder away. Eren turned to face Jean, tears brimming around his eyes; flashing yellow in the orbs as he gritted his teeth. Jean gave a Eren an alarmingly calm, level look.

"I can't lose another one." He said, voice wavering, revealing the emotions he felt inside.

Eren relaxed his near hysterical behaviour and looked at Jean in a new light. He was the same as him and Mikasa. He was suffering too, and Eren was ashamed that he had forgotten that, because Jean was part of their family. Whether he liked Eren or not.

"Me neither."

"_Eren_!" Mikasa cried out, whipping around panicked as Armin began to cough forcibly, features racking in pain as he bent over forwards.

"Make way!" Boomed a low, rough voice from behind Eren.

Eren immediately jumped to the side, eyes wide and observant as a group of doctors and nurses sporting the traditional white coats rushed in; the sound of their shoes shuffling and coats fluttering filled the room.

Eren surged forward, trying to see what was happening as he heard Armin wail out. "What's going on?!"

"Mr. Yeager! Please step back! He's undergoing a full-on seizure!" One of the nurses vehemently shouted from the bedside.

Eren took one last glance at his brother and squeezed his eyes shut as he hesitantly stepped back, as if it were the most pain wrenching thing he had ever done. "Fine..."

Jean dragged Eren and Mikasa out by force, wincing and fighting through the rough blows they ever so graciously blessed him with as he tried to take them into the hallway.

"I'm trying to help you!" He shouted, exasperated. "Let the doctors do their job!" He flung Eren into the hallway, the young man glaring at him dangerously.

Jean gulped and was careful in setting Mikasa next to Eren. He knew that Eren would not think twice about beating him to a pulp in his unstable state. "You two don't need to see that. Hell, I don't need to see that."

Mikasa wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and buried her face once more in her scarf. "You are right. Let's be rational here." She said croakily.

"That's not in my vocabulary." Eren spat.

A smile poked through Jeans face. "At least he admits it." He said, voice with a hint of playfulness.

Eren shot him an annoyed look and leaned heavily against the wall. "I guess we have to wait and find out just what the fuck is going on."

Jean looked over to the side, at the furiously busy nurses, going in and out of the sickly and wounded's rooms; the doctors with overworked, mentally overtaxed faces.

He thanked his lucky stars he was a soldier. "I guess so."

One of the nurses burst out of the room and waved rapidly for the trio to return inside. Jean groaned in annoyance that his accomplished feat lasted all but 30 seconds but headed in without another word.

The head doctor, a man with a balding hairline and a smooth complexion looked between the three with a morbid expression.

"This isn't an infection. He's been deliberately poisoned."

* * *

"Are you two just going to loiter here the whole goddamn day?"

Looking over the newspaper, Rivaille 'tsk'd' at the two soldiers who were currently occupying space in his living room.

"I really should get going." Irwin stood from his spot on the couch and flattened out his pants. He tilted his head to the side to release any cricks in his neck. "I have that meeting with Pixis and the Chief in about an hour."

"Aren't you just the luckiest man on earth." Zoe snorted from behind the new set of hypothesis's from her cadets.

Irwin stared blankly ahead as if he was contemplating the remark. "Sometimes I like to think I am." He stated truthfully before waving at the two remaining lax and stalking out the door.

The sound of the swift lock of the front door echoed down the hallway. "You can be such a bitch sometimes." Rivaille shot Zoe a cold look.

Zoe bared her teeth and burst out in laughter at god knows what. "That's just the bee knees coming from _you_, Rivaille!" She put the massive pile of papers to the side, to not crumple up the edges of the papers from her grip.

"So tell me, how are things going with life? Since there are no more titans to fight." She breathed out, calming herself down and situating her lean body in the armchair shw was resting in once more.

Rivaille closed the newspaper in irritation; it was obvious Zoe wanted to talk and there was no way he was going to get anything down, especially with the incessant chatter that this woman was capable of.

"It's been boring as hell." He said gruffly, choosing to try and ignore the surprised look on Zoe's face.

"_Really_? Even with Er-"

"I suggest you get back to work before you procrastinate yourself into a ditch. Those papers are due back tomorrow." Rivaille said crisply.

Zoe opened her mouth to spew something defiant out, no doubt, but with a disciplined and deadly glare shot her way, she backed down in an instant.

"And you call me a bitch." She muttered under her breath, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of her nose.

"What was that?"

Zoe paled slightly. "What was what?"

Rivaille's eye twitched. "Don't play stupid wit-"

"Have you had sex with Eren yet?" Zoe blurted out in hopes to steer the conversation elsewhere.

Rivaille hoped, prayed to the almighty lord above for the first time in his life, that his face was in no way red or giving off a blush, no matter how faint. "Lieutenant Hanji, my personal life is none of your concern." He growled, his temper rising.

Zoe collected her papers in record time and shot up from the armchair, giving him a quick pat on the head before bolting out the door, leaving an unsurprised and slightly flustered 35 year old man to dwell in his own OCD fury at the mess she had left behind in her haste.

"Glasses forgot the 3 D's fucking again." His austere eyes scanned the room and he huffed with disgust at the pile of plates and teacups the two visitors had so conveniently forgot to put away.

He needed to clean this up now or he was going to a burst a vein.

* * *

The doctor wiped a nervous sweat from the crown of his head, Mikasa looked on edge, ready to strike but with a hint of pure fear hiding in her movement. Jean had run to get help from the only person he knew could defeat Eren effectively and the nurses had evacuated the premises, on their way to gather up the rest of the patients in case they need to rush out of the hospital.

Eren's eyes were a glistening yellow; piercing and so intense it was almost impossible to even glance at them. He was treading the fine line of sanity, every fiber in his body cried out against his willpower to stay calm, to not explode, to not have a tantrum.

And oh how it was difficult not to. Having your very being put to the test, fighting what your body and mind commands you to do with what you know in your heart it right.

He wanted to kill.

To destroy.

_Kill_.

"Eren... Please..." Mikasa's voice wavered. She reached down for her sword and swore belligerently when she realized that she had left it at the house; but couldn't help but feel thankful that she wouldn't have to harm her Eren.

"How... How... How _dare_ they..." Eren hissed, his fists clenched and veins popping out all over his arms and the side of his neck. He clenched his jaw tighter, feeling the teeth grind against one another.

"Mr. Yeager, _please_. This is a hospital!" The doctor pleaded, keeping his distance on the other side of the room. "There are other people who need to be tended to!" The doctor looked stricken but immediately gasped and shut his mouth, as if he was afraid of Eren retaliating.

It wasn't his choice. To be like this. The anger takes over him so quickly and effectively that he doesn't even have time to rationalize his behaviour; To put a a stop to it all.

Realizing his fists and looking scornfully at the doctor, Eren replaced his clenched jaw with a dark and dangerous expression. "What do you think I'm going to do?" He asked lowly.

The doctor turned white and took a shaky step back. "P-please."

His temper flared. Why do these people always think the worst of him? Hadn't he proved himself? Can't they understand how _he_ feels? How could somebody do this to Armin? They're the monsters! Why? Will he ever be able to live in peace? To have serenity and stability?

Eren paused as realization poured over him; body un-tensing and head thrown back in defeat. "No." He answered himself and raised his hands up, as to say he was all clear.

Putting on a faux smile, Eren approached Armin haphazardly, wincing at the doctors feeble 'don't hurt him, please.'

"I'm sorry about that. It's very hard to control my temper." Eren turned his vision from Armin to the frightened doctor. "I would never hurt an innocent person, especially if it was someone who I loved." He said softly, hoping the doctor could sense the truth of the statement in his frozen state.

The doctor took an audible, relieved sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Please forgive me, I shouldn't treat you like a monster." He smiled guiltily and Eren took a strained breath.

"Don't worry about it." He replied, hands shaking.

"I will announce the mishap to the rest of the staff to help clear this up and hopefully plug in any gossip that might arise." The doctor slid his clipboard under his armpit, still looking a bit shaken. "It's just... Your eyes."

Eren snapped his head up in surprise. "My... Eyes?" He thought his eyes were green. They had been since he was born.

"Wait," Mikasa took a step forward and looked at Eren curiously. "You do know they change colour right?" She looked perplexed.

Eren was honestly a little taken aback and offended that no one had told him that his eyes changed colour; and if it was a pretty colour, that's something he could have been using to help attract some girls, or the occasional guy.

'_I've got some gorgeous ass eyes that change colour. Wanna have sex?'_

Eren mentally slapped himself because that was the most pathetic thought that had ever crossed his mind. _'Lets just stick with the basics.' _He gave a small chuckle despite himself.

"No. I don't think I did."

"They're a very intense yellow, it's almost like they're radiating your emotions." The doctor swallowed thickly at the memory. Mikasa nodded wordlessly in agreement.

Eren wasn't necessarily sure what to say about that, judging from the fact that he didn't even know about this until 15 seconds ago, It was pretty useless information too. He guessed it would come in handy scaring off losers who wanted to get their asses beaten but other than that, why the fuck would he care.

"Uh, cool."

* * *

When they left the hospital, Mikasa had linked their arms together and rested her head against Eren's shoulder, something she hadn't done since she was a little child.

"Did you hear what he said?" She asked gently, voice laced with mirth.

Eren felt tears welling up and cursed his raging emotions when one trailed down his face. "Yeah. Thought I was going to start making out with him."

_"Please forgive me, I shouldn't treat you like a monster." _

The tears dried up as soon as the news from the doctor was remembered. Eren felt his body temperature rising and Mikasa jerked away, the skin on her arm a blotchy red from where it was touching Eren's uncovered skin.

"We have to find out who poisoned Armin." He smiled sinisterly, his heart becoming hard again. "I'm going to make them _pay_."

Mikasa looked down at her arm in shock and clutched at her scarf. "Eren. Try, _try_ to keep your anger in check." She was disturbed at how fast he could change emotions.

Eren narrowed his eyes at her and abruptly grabbed her burnt arm, causing her to cry out in a rare show of emotion. Some of the people on the street spared a glance their way and others tried to rubberneck with little restraint on their obviousness.

Closing his eyes in guilt for hurting his sister, he lifted her arm to his mouth and gave a soft kiss on the burn; glancing down at her and giving a weak smile.

"I'm sorry."

Mikasa lowered her arm slowly and clutched the ends of her scarf with her free one. She squirmed, embarrassed and tried to hide the spreading crimson blush on her face.

"I-I-it's alright." She looked incredibly flustered and out of character.

Eren laughed, pushing the flaring hatred for the anonymous people or person who had given Armin poison, and tested to see if his skin was too hot by 'accidentally' bumping into a another person. When the stranger didn't curse out loud or jump back in pain, he relooped their arms.

He needed comfort right now. Someone to hold him and reassure him that everything will be fine but he had to make do and be thankful for what he had now, and that was Mikasa.

No matter how much he wanted it to be Levi.

* * *

Hurried and pressured knocks rang from his front door. Rivaille moved with a swift grace as he flung the door open to reveal a red faced cadet.

"Do I know you?" He asked sharply.

The young man looked a little frustrated but did a good job replacing it with nervousness at being in Rivaille's territory.

"It's Eren." He managed out between laboured breaths.

Rivaille immediately grabbed his coat and made sure he had his knife in his boot, grabbed the cadet by the arm and pushed him down the stairs and into the street. He closed the door and locked it with a professional speed.

"Go." He commanded icily and the cadet seemed to whine to himself at having to run again, but sprinted straight for the hospital.

* * *

It wasn't enough. He was going to break if he kept on suppressing himself like this. Eren needed to vent. "Mikasa, I need to do _something_." He said, staring straight ahead at the empty street, his eyes shifting into the unearthly yellow.

"E-Eren?" She seemed downcast at having to unhook herself from him but leapt back in defense when she took notice of her eyes. "We'll find them. You're not the only one in a outrage. I am too." Mikasa said darkly, eyes filing with a cold fury at the thought of someone poisoning Armin.

Eren kept on staring straight ahead and was about to strike something, anything, when a blade was pressed at the back of his neck. The cold metal pricking the skin and drawing blood which trailed down his back and stained his shirt.

"Brat, you were doing so well." Levi quipped.

Eren glared at the man behind him, seeing his reflection and the bright yellow of his own eyes in the other man's eyes. He took in the shock that flashed on Levi's face at sight of them.

"Someone _poisoned_ Armin. They did it to get at me." Eren spat and dug his heel into the ground.

"Not everything is about you, Yeager." The knife never wavered and neither did the cold, condescending tone of the Corporal.

Eren scoffed and tried to move forward, only to be yanked back by the hair and have the knife curve around his presented throat. Eren growled and stomped on Levi's foot with force, cracking a smile at the hostile hiss that emitted from him.

"Mikasa, stop!" Jean struggled to keep Mikasa restrained, his arms wrapped around her and his leg blocking her from moving, even though she was wriggling with an intent to knock humanity's strongest to the ground.

"Think about it, Levi." Eren gently took ahold of Levi's unmoving, positioned wrist and rubbed small circles into it. "Why else would this happen?"

Eren looked behind him, miserable; Levi lowered his guard when he saw the Private's eyes were that lovely green again and pressed the knife to Eren's throat to try and convince him that it _wasn't_ because he was submitting to Eren's relaxing hand massage.

"I wish I could give you a good reason, kid." Levi gave him a well concealed sympathetic look.

Eren began to almost lean back into Levi, hand still rubbing small, tender circles on the older man's wrist and the knife still pressed defiantly on his throat until Jean broke his reverie.

"Are you alright, Eren? Did you wreck the hospital?" Jean called out from behind the two and Eren snapped to attention, clearing his throat and swatting the offending weapon away, which earned him a violent smack to the ear.

"Yeah!" He shouted out needlessly loud; his hearing in his left ear a bit off as the ringing from the impact of the slap seemed to heighten.

"You _WHAT_?!" Jean yelled back furiously.

"No he didn't!" Mikasa griped back defensively, rounding on Jean as a predator does her pray.

"What the hell is wrong with you three?" Levi looked on uncaringly from the sidelines as Mikasa tried to clear up Eren's name and how Eren yelled '_Yeah_!" every time she said it.

Eren wasn't sure why Mikasa was calling him when she was obviously talking to Jean but he didn't really care because he was almost positive he was going to have a headache the size of Wall Maria tomorrow and...

"Levi you bastard don't you _dare_ smirk at me."

* * *

**Hey guys... So, new respect points for commander handsome am I right? Anyways, if he dies I'm going to bust a cap and I swear on my life I probably won't be able to finish the manga if Levi or Eren dies.**

**So i added Irwin's lost arm and made him have an attached wooden one so lets just all pretend I mentioned that earlier because I am way to lazy to go back.**

**Please review/fav/follow (and love Eren) because feedback always helps me right faster and it's just a fucking fantastic moral booster you know? **

**Riren fics can never be easy. That's just a god given fact.**

**Watch out for those librarians! They will kill you! Just like alligators.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight: Only the Good Die Young_**

"Johansson, _Shut the fuck up_!" Cadet Frankenburg shouted impatiently from the back of the Squad's SAR.

Eren swore under his breath at the livelihood of Squadron 3 and vaguely wondered if the 104th corps was this bad.

Reminiscing about the time that Jean had shoved a porn book in Eren's hands one time at dinner, Eren laughed aloud to himself at his own thoughts. _'And then Annie came over and punched me in the stomach for being a pervert and Reiner asked me if he could borrow it late-'_

Fuck... angsty memories.

"Yahooooo!" Cajoled Cadet Johansson and Uther, throwing their arms around each others shoulders and throwing their heads back in the air like a bunch of dumbasses.

"All of you pay _attention_." Eren glared heavily at each and every one of his subordinates, shooting a sharp warning to Uther and Johansson. "I am trying to tell you twerps about the schedule."

The cadets quieted down, gazing up at him attentively and he mentally laughed at his superiority because these kids where only two years younger than him or less.

"Now, today might be a special day or whatever has got you guys all riled up-"

Abruptly, and interrupting Eren, Cadet Richardson bolted out of his chair and smacked his forehead lightly.

"I almost forgot!"

He sent an apologetic glance to the group of girls at the next table over who were sending him nasty looks.

"Happy birthday, Squad Leader!" He announced energetically, rousing the whole platoon to start cheering and burst into an off tune rendition of the birthday song.

Throwing his head back in irritation and embarrassment, Eren tried to stop his temper and cheeks from flaring at the unexpected development of the meeting.

The cadets began whopping ecstatically and doing a poor execution of the Waltz. Eren just stared at the scene playing in front of him for a few moments until turning towards Cadet Brighton, his eyes shining an ethereal green from glee.

"How the hell did you guys find out?!" The now 17 year old questioned; baffled and touched at the same time.

Eren was also slightly curious because he went through strenuous lengths for people to _not_ find out about his birthday.

Cadet Brighton smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders. "I heard it from the girls, honestly I would have ever known."

He looked at Eren, a bit skeptically. "You never said a word or gave us any tidings."

"You are my cadets; This is a military unit, birthdays are not important here." Eren replied calmly. His words were true, no matter how brutal or harsh they seemed.

Looking chastised and well nigh uncomfortable, Cadet Brighton tensed and nodded in stiff submission. Eren sighed haltingly,

"But if a celebration was already placed in order, I guess I'll just have to go along and be gracious, hmm?" Eren cracked a mischievous grin, which Cadet Brighton returned.

"You're the man, Squad Leader."

"I know." Eren replied with a faux cocky attitude. Well, not really all too fake.

"Someone is a narcissist!" Shouted Cadet Tarley playfully from behind Eren, receiving a amused snort from the older man.

"Tarley, you're such a hypocrite! Shut up!" Cried Cadet Jones through her giggles as she clutched her stomach, her drink spilling from the rims at from her wobbly movements.

Through the dancing and the euphonious delighted laughter, Eren looked up from his recently set up Chess game and took notice of Cadet Schultz, who weaved through the crowd, mindful of the large, decorative cake in her arms.

"A very pretty woman from another Squad came and informed us. She said you were her friend, but didn't give a name."

The girl excitedly set the cake down and lit the candles in front of Eren, who was watching his squad with an almost paternal enjoyment and getting his ass at Chess kicked by Cadet Johansson who, despite his infuriatingly annoying exterior, had a brain the size of Jean's ugly horse face.

"Did you... Make this for me?" Eren asked with surprise.

Cadet Schultz and the majority of the squad either nodded with a youthful

vigor or shyly scratched the back of their heads and averted their eyes, their cheeks flushing.

"Thank you." Eren breathed out.

He was a little overwhelmed at the joviality of this whole celebration. Honestly, he wasn't even going to say a word because his birthday hadn't really been acknowledged for 7 years now due to his efforts. Sometime ago, he had actually forgotten the day he was born; leave it to Mikasa to remember though.

"Well, this cake isn't going to eat itself!"

Eren's mouth watered at the prospect of the cake in his mouth (because lo and behold, he was still only a teenager) and the whole squad began cheering once more, dividing up the cake with a pure happiness that Eren allowed himself to bask in, if only for a while.

The cheers and boisterous celebratory noises reverberated through the night, the people inside and the one man, who was considered the special one that day, forming a bond that would last for as long as they lived.

And Squad 2 was jealous as fuck- that was a birthday present to Eren in itself.

* * *

"_Ugh_."

Eren patted his stomach and cringed at the rising sweetness that was threatening to be retched out of his body.

That cake had been devoured with fervor because holy shit, Cadet Schultz (with the help of a few) had a gift with flour. Why the hell was she engrossed in the Military Police? Sure, Eren could have done ten times as better (because let's face it, Eren's cooking skills are just godly), but he had to give her credit.

"Damn, I ate too much."

He moaned lowly to himself, breathing out sharply and taking a lengthened breath inwards as he made his way down the main road towards his house; the sky stained with a midnight hue.

In truth, he had only had one large slice the size of his hand, but in the broader perspective of things, Eren hadn't been graced with a decadent dessert like that since before his mother died. Just like the birthday parties; only his mother would organize those, make a petite chocolate cake with delicious butter icing and miniature sunflowers.

Eren felt his vision blur and hastily re situated his duffle bag (filled with an array of presents) on his shoulder to wipe his moist eyes; his mother still being a trigger for him.

"Brat." The sharp, monotone voice of the Corporal snapped from behind the sniffling teenager.

Eren tensed immediately, took a calming huff of a breath, and whipped around to crisply salute his commanding officer, who fucking appeared out of _nowhere_.

"Corporal Levi! Um- Wha... Good evening!" Eren stumbled over his own words, still a little surprised at the smaller mans appearance.

Levi shot him an annoyed glare. "Nobody is around, Yeager. Drop the fucking honorifics."

He took long strides toward the other, eyes focused on something beyond him before he stopped right besides Eren, hands behind his back, eyes still unwavering and facing forward.

"You. You little shit." His cold voice almost seemed to chastise. "I guess birthdays aren't important anymore?" Levi cocked his head mockingly.

The Corporal continue to bore a hole into whatever was holding his attention; his face darkened, whether it was due to the overcast clouds above or his mood was up in the air.

Eren was irked at the debasing tone. "I was under the impression that they weren't, Levi, hence why I was so fucking surprised by the turn out." Eren said with a snippy undertone, his state of mind making a turn for the worst.

'_And by you fucking appearing out of nowhere what the shit'._

A sneer grazed Levi's features and Eren had to will himself to not get more agitated. _'It's just Levi being Levi. Remember all the fun you just fucking had._'

"That was when we were fighting a war. Nothing matters but winning during war." The man almost seemed as angry as Eren. "I couldn't have given a flying shit about your birthday, or anyone's, even the kings, during wartime- during _ever_. But now... It's different now."

Levi faced him with an unreadable expression, but with eyes that seemed to suffer a thousand deaths.

Eren was so damn confused and feeling guilty as hell now for not informing Levi of his birthday; for not cleaning his bathroom this morning or making his bed because right then, right in front of him, was his corporal, looking absolutely devastated. (Well, as about devastated as an virtually emotionless man can get.)

"What is this about? Levi? Are you drunk?"

Eren was so not prepared for this. For fucks sake, his stomach still hurt like hell and Levi's empty, saddened gaze did nothing to help that issue.

"Be quiet. Sometimes you're such a _dumbass_."

With an iron grip and the strength of a person much stronger than Eren, Levi grabbed the base of Eren's neck and brought him down to his height; effectively applying pressure to the neck so that Eren could still breathe, but would have a laborious time executing the task.

All Eren could think about was Levi kissing him again, actually. Whether it was because he was seventeen or because their faces were about an inch apart... Probably both.

"Why are you so thick skulled? Damn it, Hanji's already riding my ass about you and now you go and pull this bullshit. Of course I want to celebrate your fucking birthday, Eren. Just like you fucking threw me that shitty surprise rendezvous last year."

Just a bit closer and Eren could sneak one on him.

Levi breathed out and Eren couldn't pinpoint any trace of alcohol, just a fresh scent of black tea leaves and peppermint. The corporal squeezed Eren's neck harder and the man gasped painfully, eyes transitioning to a faint yellow at the threat.

"I don't even know why I'm so goddamn pissed. Oh wait- I do. How can you be so ignorant and just... _You_." Levi growled and pressed with such a force against Eren's neck that he had to drop on his knees, now being submitted to Levi's scourging glare.

Oh no. The want to kiss Levi was gone and replaced by a equally pissed off 17 year old, who resisted the temptation to spit on the ground defiantly, knowing that it would be his death right then and there.

"Why is it, every time we meet, you are threatening me or my well being?" Eren smiled, albeit disturbingly, lopsidedly; his anger rising at the underserved treatment.

"I have to cherish the people I have left." Levi's voice dropped octaves until it was a rough whisper. "Because I am having a hard time coping."

Eren cringed on the inside and most likely on the outside as well. That was completely and irrefutably unexpected.

"_Oh_..."

It all felt so intimate. It felt almost like he was treading on private property as Eren pulled his Corporal into an embrace. He felt so obtuse, dense, and undeniably guilty; as if it was all his fault. Corporal Levi was not man that could be broken easily, he was a man that was impenetrable. It was so fucking ironic, just a second ago Eren wanted punch Levi in the face, but now, he just wanted to caress him.

Levi barked a short laugh after a few moments passed and wiggled out of the loose hug.

"What the hell am I doing?" He looked around dazedly.

Eren was definitely confused now. This was get it downright trippy. Levi just comes waddling up to him, spouting all of these fucking feelings, hounding him about his birthday. Was he drugged? Psychologically tortured? Or was it... _Oh_.

He vaguely recalled the proposition that Hanji had sent him a few days ago based on some blueprints for a truth serum from one of her students. He had meant to get back with her, but the last few days had been jammed packed, he didn't even get to go to the Tavern on Wednesday.

Eren snuck a glance at a glum looking Levi, who furrowed his eyebrows and shot Eren a nasty look when he noticed him observing, and swallowed thickly.

"Did you happen to meet Hanji today?"

* * *

"I'm going to _skin_ that fucking shithead alive if I even _see_ her shitty face." Levi said in a cold fury, his hands clenching and his steps brisk; speeding up his high pace considerably as anger fueled him more.

Eren had taken Levi back to his house, where an amused Mikasa had to stay in her room because she was almost hollering with laughter- honestly, Eren had never seen her laugh so hard-, and let Levi channel his emotions through destroying the rotted out cabinet (it was going to the trash anyways) in the basement with agitated kicks and punches.

It took about another hour for him to finally calm down and stop sharing his most embarrassing moments and childhood trauma. When he came to his senses, Levi had, legit, almost broken Eren and Mikasa's door down in flinging it open to go '_visit_' Hanji to have a '_talk_'.

Eren was keeping a safe distance away from the Lance, not wanting to receive the blunt end of his anger or a fist in the face.

Apparently, Hanji had given him an experimental serum which she had just concocted up the day before for the Imperial Court of Doctors. It was supposedly supposed to make people become more truthful and emotionally expressive and she had wanted to try it out on Eren (because she tried everything out on Eren first) but, Levi had mistaken it for a cuppa of tea and well...

"Corporal-"

Eren addressed his senior by his rank, not wanting to elicit an type of unwelcomed violent response because Levi thought he was being to 'friendly' or some bullshit like that. In short, just don't try and be buddy buddy with Levi when he's pissed; he'll take it the wrong way.

"It was most likely an accident. You know Hanji wouldn't endanger hersel- I mean, try and experiment on you like that."

He tried to convince the stubborn man that it was just an accident, but Eren was painfully aware that it was doing squat to sway Levi.

"I don't give a damn if it was on purpose or accidental. The fact is, is that it happened and she isn't going to get away with this." Levi suddenly stopped dead in his tracks; Eren almost bumping into him.

Whipping around at an unnatural heightened speed, Levi glared up at Eren, a venomous leer that had Eren feeling a bit... Who was he kidding- Eren was scared as fuck.

"If you tell _anyone_ about today, Yeager..." Levi whispered in a pseudo calm voice.

Levi didn't need to finish that sentence. Eren got the sub context and gulped loudly, feigning a victimized smile, he just kept his eyes downcast.

'_Wait. Why is he so pissed in the first place? He was never this mad the last time Hanji accidentally drugged him. Sure he went a bit overboard with the punishment but he looks downright Mikasa level furious.' _Eren pondered over what could be the cause of his Corporal's terrifying demeanor.

Eren had a epiphany and it hit him.

Levi was _embarrassed_. He was just being overly self-conscious and awkward because he showed some type of emotion. Especially the announcing of his prudence towards Eren and the others.

That's when Eren blushed about ten times darker than the norm. Because hot damn, Levi obviously made him an object of concern more than Eren thought he did- because Levi was on this rage fest on the behalf of the events that transpired just an hour ago; Because Levi presented to Eren just how much he worried about _other_ people than himself.

'_I think I'm in love._'

Eren groaned softly, feeling flustered, loving this softer side of Levi, and closing his eyes shut begrudgingly. This was not good. '_But that kiss was_.'

Because Levi's middle name was _'19_

_Years, Eren' _(last name could be '_He's a guy, Eren_')

"Hey... Are you okay, kid?" Levi asked, peering at Eren with his normal unwavering and emotionlessness, Eren's drastic change in attitude obviously catching his attention.

"I'm fine!"

Eren's voice cracked and he swiftly brought the back of his hand to cover his mouth, tearing his eyes to focus on the very dull brick wall to his right. 'Now is not the time to get excited, Eren!'

"Whatever." Levi mumbled and continued stomping towards Hanji's Squad HQ to get revenge, mentally reminding himself to interrogate Eren about this exchange later.

"Yes sir." Eren replied needlessly and followed behind, not really wanting to miss the transaction between the two senior officers.

* * *

"Rivaille, no. _NO_. What can I say?! Aha- I'm so sorry but vio- AH GOD!"

Zoe darted down the hallway, the cadets clearing the area in record time with horrified gasps and frightened faces.

"It was in the name of science!" Hanji wailed.

Rivaille was having none of this. He glanced at Eren quickly and felt a spark of amusement shoot through his body when he saw the cross between anxiety and enjoyment exhibited through his facial features. But on the other hand, this brat shouldn't be happy right now. He should be afraid like the rest.

'_Damn it, Yeager._' Levi said under his breath and bolted out the room with an unique grace to track down his Lieutenant.

* * *

"It's nice to be back isn't it, Levi. Since we missed Wednesday." Eren ventured, intimidated by the sour atmosphere around Levi and the all too rapturous one of Hanji.

"I feel like I'm intruding or something." She whispered excitedly, obviously enjoying raining in on Levi and Eren's regular restaurant with glee.

Picking up the menu, Hanji did a double take of the alcoholic drinks (fuck, she needed one especially since her body was screaming with agony) and skimmed through the food section before decisively shutting it and leaning over the table discreetly, motioning with her freshly bandaged hand for Eren to copy her movements and come closer.

"So- how was the party?" She asked Eren quietly.

Eren raised his eyebrows in surprise. "That was you?"

"What was me?"

Hanji looked confusedly at Eren, childishly pointing a finger at herself. Realization seemed to dawn on her at Eren's statement and she guffawed.

"Oh no, no," Hanji denied. "That was Mikasa that told your cute little squad member; it was both of us that planned it though."

Eren 'oh'd and looked down shyly. "Um, well thank you." He addressed Hanji graciously.

"It was the most fun that I have had in ages." Eren smiled sweetly.

"Anything for you, Eren."

Hanji returned the smile with her own quirky one, clapped her hands and motioned for the waitress to make her way over to the table with a small bounce in her seat.

"Can't you just fucking feel the love in the air."

Levi scowled at them both. His arms and legs crossed in a pretentious manner, as usual.

"Aww, don't be such a negative nelly!" Hanji scolded playfully but also trying to scoot away silently as the numerous bandages wrapped around her body, for earlier, had allowed.

"Eren loves you too, right Eren?" Hanji questioned and looked expectantly at Eren, who tensed up instantaneously.

A fair blush spread on his cheeks, faint, but noticeable if anyone paid attention. His throat went dry and a notion crossed his mind that Hanji was a hell of alot more of a swindler than he had anticipated. Did she know about _everything_ that had happened between the two? Had Levi been talking to her as well? Was this a sneaky way of trying to get him to confess?

Sure Eren harbored feelings that weren't necessarily innocent towards the much older man, but that didn't mean he _loved_ him. Love was a big word, a meaningful and life-changing word. A word that could destroy worlds. Eren hadn't loved anyone, Armin and Mikasa exempt, since the death of his mother, since the war had begun really.

Did he love Levi? Levi was the one that comforted him when he was low, had saved his sorry ass so many fucking times during the war that it almost embarrassed him, beat him to a bloody pulp to teach him a lesson and on some occasions save him from himself or others. Levi had been there for him- He also had kissed him... And drunkly told him that he loved him.

But did he love _Levi_?

"I respect you two in the highest regard." Eren replied eloquently after a long pause.

The answer was simple. Even if he did love Levi, society and the monarchy would never allow it. He would be shunned, disgusted even more, and Levi would receive hate as well, for being together with a man and a monster.

It didn't matter how many times Eren was consoled that he wasn't one, the truth of the matter remains: he would never be cured, he was a titan and that was that. If Levi were to be with him, he would be labeled a fag, a man who strayed from god, a gay whore. Not that Levi would even register it because it wasn't worth his time, but the majority of thick skulled and insensitive people in the zones turned their nose up at anything homosexual, anything out of the norm; or what society perceives as normal.

Even with those who had been apart of sexual relations with another one of their gender. Dismissing the accusations, if they were ever brought up, as just the _'heat if the moment_' or '_war-time distress_'.

So it didn't matter what he felt, what Levi felt, what anyone felt. All that mattered was the society. Belonging and being accepted in the society. One wrong move and all of your accomplishments, no matter how superior, were ignored and the spotlight was magnified on your faults.

Eren paused his train of thought. God- he was such a fucking _sob story_.

Levi looked at Eren with sharp, furious eyes, trying to perceive any subtle hint that he was just lying because of Hanji, who looked taken aback at Eren's surprisingly cold response.

'_Of course I love Levi, Hanji.'_

"The stew is really good here, I suggest you get that."

Eren struggled from keeping his emotions show. His body laboriously putting on a facade to hide his inner feelings.

"Eren-" Levi said quietly, his eyes flashing with a raw pain.

It took everything he had not to cringe away, to burst out laughing and scream _'I actually_ _have always loved you! Fuck everyone_!' but he didn't. He had learned the art of concealing emotions from the best of the best.

"Corporal?" Eren answered, looking at Levi levelly.

Levi's expression darkened and he tore his eyes away from Eren, the hurt replaced with a resilient vexation.

"I think I'm going to try something new." Levi said flatly.

Hanji snapped out of her mild astonishment. "But you always get the beef stew with Eren."

Levi sat up tersely and Eren could see his barriers fly up and harden themselves once more.

"It got boring, I'm going to try something new." He said, hostile.

Eren very nearly shattered his glass from the way he was gripping it, his eyes flashed a striking yellow. '_He's just trying to make me mad. Get me to spill. Levi could have just been messing with me_.' He knew it was just that, but the nature of the statement made him want to scream. That underlying message: You got boring. I'm moving on.

The waitress soon came over per Hanji's request and nervously asked them what they wanted, sensing the antagonistic attitude of the table.

"The Shepherd's Pie." Levi ordered and handed over his menu without looking up from his tea cup.

Hanji was still looking at Eren with bewilderment. "I will have the Beef Stew." She took a brief, polite glance at the young girl.

"I will have the Sausage and Potatoes, to-go." Eren smiled in a gentleman like manner.

The waitress stumbled a little and quirked her head. "But, you _always_ get the Beef Stew?" She trailed off.

"Uhm, I still love it very much, it's just that it's too rich for me." Eren laughed it off, the waitress giving him an understanding nod and scurrying to the kitchen.

"I have somewhere I need to be." Eren explained to the booth's occupants. Blatantly ignoring Levi's extremely perplexed stare. "Have a good night, Levi, Hanji."

And with that, Eren picked up his food and hastily left the Tavern before he burst out crying.

And things seemed to be going so well.

'_Maybe tomorrow will be better_.' Eren thought hopefully.

* * *

"Squad Leader, you've been summoned to the Imperial Court for a hearing in _two hours_."

Cadet Marsha had burst in his office where he had been completing the paperwork for the latest physical examinations.

Snapping his head up in pure shock, Eren just opened his mouth as his brain processed the news that had been thrown at him.

"_What_?!" He yelled despite himself; Cadet Marsha looked frightened and took a cautious step back towards the doorway.

In a flash, Eren rounded his desk and snatched the paper from his subordinates hand, ignoring her fearful gasp. His exotic eyes wildly looking over the paper, the words becoming jumbled and a mess. He shook the paper in his Cadet's face angrily.

"When did this come?!" He demanded.

Cadet Marsha shrunk back, her face now an unbecoming pale.

"Just now, sir!" She yelled back, her body quaking slightly from fear.

Eren took a deep breath and combed his unruly hair back with his fingers. He was unsure about how all this came to be. Why was _he_ being called to the capital now? What more could the monarch have to say to _him_? They've given him titles and everything nice, they let him go with honorable mentions.

_Why_? Today was supposed to be better.

"I don't like this. _Not one bit_." Eren hissed out, feeling a perturbed sense of being in the air.

An ominous foreshadowing.

And Eren already was piling up his regrets.

* * *

Another bump and Eren was almost positive there was going to be a bruise on his ass. The carriage the Military Police was escorting him in was definitely one of the ones that had been discarded or used for peasants- Eren didn't know, nor did he care- but _god_, was his ass receiving a beating, Titan healing or not.

Abruptly, the carriage stopped and outside the horses whinnied, the cadets yelling sweet nothing's to help soothe their nerves. Eren assumed that he was finally at the Capital from the fanfare from outside, something which didn't excite him in the least.

Eren recalled the events of the day swiftly. How, as quickly as he had gotten the order, a squad of roughly around ten cadets had approached him and, not too kindly, hauled him into this godforsaken carriage. Cadet Marsha had been standing off by the SAR, on the sidelines and, by the look in her eyes, made Eren feel like he was a dead man.

Eren grimaced at the memory and clenched his jaw at the missed opportunity to ask her to relay a message to Levi, to someone, about his situation.

'_She probably did anyways.'_ Eren half-heartedly sighed before holding back a jump when the rusty door was flung open, the sunlight harassing Eren's eyes, which had grown accustomed to the dim lighting in the gig.

"Private Yeager, we have arrived. Step out, _now_."

The cadet spoke harshly and Eren had the right of mind to give him a good sack in the face and teach the shit a lesson; however, he wanted to show these corrupt men and women that he could be _mature_ and _dignified_.

Eren _almost_ snorted.

He settled for a baleful look and a haughty stepping down from the vehicle. Ignoring the disgusted and weary glances sent his way as he was led down the cobblestone path to the pristine, official Judicial Courthouse of Zone Sina.

Turning around to face his guide cautiously, Eren gave his surroundings a quick run over. Just in case he needed to escape or something.

"Do you happen to know what business I have here?" He pried when they had been walking for a short time, trying to get a sense of what was going one.

The soldier was visibly uncomfortable with Eren talking to him. "It's a trial, Private Yeager; furthermore, I was just assigned to leading you to it, so turn around and shut your mouth before we have to sterilize you."

His voice hit a growl as he continued addressing Eren, who honestly was 700% done with knowing jack shit about anything.

But before Eren succumbed to anger and lashed out at the impudent cadet, the marble stairs were already being climbed and the towering polished, oak doors were emitting a loud '_creaakkkk_' as they were forced open delicately.

His stress levels and heart rate shot up to an unnatural level; likewise, a cold sweat broke out on the nape of his neck. Eren was close to fainting from nervousness and distress as the repetitive sound of boots clacking on the solid tile reverberated off the walls and the swishing of mantles became a morbid soundtrack.

Nobody talked to him, not even a sound was emitted as the group made their way down the hall. Just Eren and ten uneasy cadets walking to a fate unknown to any of them.

Eren hated not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Squad, hALT!" The tallest cadet commanded in a bruised, over used voice that seemed on the verge of cracking.

The members immediately halted their movements and left-faced towards another pair of elegant looking doors. The two in the front readily opened the door for the remainder of the platoon and stood on standby as Eren and the rest made their way into the Royal Court Room.

The Royal Court Room was absolutely supreme in every aspect of detail, design, fashion, and everything noble with a hint of tradition. This Court Room was nothing like the first one Eren had been held hostage in, it was elegant; the floor was a crisp, dark mahogany wood, the front of the jury stands were draped with embroidered flags and symbols of dynasties and first estate houses existing or long forgotten. The Gothic arches and general vicinity surrounding the head stand meant for General Commander Zachlay produced an intimidation that made even Eren want to bow down and pray.

Since he was so caught up in relishing over the lavishness of the Royal Court Room, he barely registered being chained similarly to how he was chained before: to a large, thick metal pole with sturdy and significantly weighted cuffs.

"Let's make this short and sweet." A booming, rich, militarily shaped voice shook Eren out of his reverie, allowing him the time to swallow in his current position and his present judge who was seated in the General Commander's chair.

General Commander Zachlay shifted in his seat, eyes scanning over a heavily inked parchment. "Private Yeager, your performance has been exemplary during your active service...very nicely done."

He gazed down at Eren, as if he was challenging him to question him, question the purpose of the events taking place.

Eren Yeager might have been young, brash, and reckless in his speech but, he was no fool. Nodding his head politely in a gracious manner, Eren gave a small smile at the compliment; disregarding if it was sarcastic or not.

General Commander Zachlay sighed shortly before leaning forward over the table on the elevated stand he was on, the banner of the Legions draping over the side. His face masking pity with a frosty hardness that could only be built by time and experience.

"You're being condemned to death, Private Yeager. Whether you like it or not."

Eren's blood ran cold, the world seemed to stop turning; those cliched feelings that someone gets when he is in a state of pure terror, fear, you fucking name it.

Eren opened his mouth and tried to form something, anything to counterattack his sentence but, no matter how hard he tried, no words could be forced out of him.

"Kill him already!" A strangled cry came from Eren's right, from the wooden bleachers.

Whipping his head to face his opposer, Eren flinched back, half in unadulterated contempt and in pain when he spotted one of the newly appointed preachers -the ones who were supposedly reformers and open minded to all of the children of God- wringing his headdress in his hands, an acidic, intense glare sent his way.

Eren wasn't a child of _God_ apparently.

"_No_!" Came a fevered denial of the proposition. "General Commander Zachlay, let us use this man's body for- _science_!" It was one of the Royal Scientists in Hanji's Sector, his bony hands gripping the edge of the wood so violently that his hands were turning white.

Eren audibly let out a threatened growl, it was soft and nearly impossible to hear if you were sitting in the stands, but General Commander Zachlay's attention was somehow grabbed, his hollow expression changed to conveying a sly contemplation, his lips pursing and eyes watching over Eren like he was some animal who needed to be controlled.

"General Commander!" A familiar voice rang out from the large company, Eren recognized it just barely. "What has brought this sentence on? Is he not a War Hero? Did he not greatly impact the chance for humanity to survive?!" Commander Erwin argued with a faux placid outlook.

"Hold your tongue you _murderder_!" Shrilled a gauntly officer. "He is the only Titan left! He swore to kill all the Titans! _You_!"

The officer pointed at Eren as if he was a target of public hostility and odium. "_Dispose of all the Titans_!"

Eren was stunned speechless, he felt like he was going to vomit all over the floor any minute. More of the people in the frenzied fray began to join in the demand for his damnation, more people were cursing him to hell for not keeping true to his word.

Tears began to bud at the corner of his eyes, after all of the sacrifice, the time, the _deaths_, the _pain_; these people were still not satiated, they wanted more, they were greedy, only thinking about themselves. Did they forget that he was born a human? That he was only forcibly transformed into a titan; forcibly being a key word.

"Why?" He whispered, a venomous anger spreading through his body, his mind, everywhere.

Eren's gem-like eyes darted around the courtroom in a craze. "I never wanted to be like this- Why should I be punished because you group of fucking little cunts aren't satisfied with defeating the enemy?"

"How dare you accuse me of not being human when I'm not the one going around executing innocent _people_ because of who they are." Eren felt his blood boiling, his eyesight becoming red, narrow minded- dangerous.

He knew that he was at the disadvantage. With the number of skilled cadets here, he would easily be disposed of- unless he turned into a Titan of course. Eren also knew that he was pushing himself deeper into a pile of shit with the way he was addressing the attendees, but all logic and sense was fucked. Eren was pissed like nobody's business.

"Look at yourselves, look at myself. I've done nothing wrong. My Squad is by far the most professional and diligent in my Section. I let people who were drunk as fuck kick my ass because they felt I was a monster; and guess what? They wanted me to die too but, I _still_ let them let out their anger on me even though I could snap their pretty little necks in a heartbeat."

"This isn't a debate!?" Screamed a bystander, instigating more outcries at Eren's attempt to reason his way out of the highly unpleasant fate that awaited him.

"Listen to him! You _fools_!" Erwin sliced through the air with his good arm in a rare show of exasperation. His demands were ignored though, as the crowd began to shout at the General Commander, becoming unruly and impatient.

The mask broke and the General Commander looked at Eren with a face with heavy remorse. Eren's stomach sank and his mind shut down, everything becoming too constricted and claustrophobic.

"In approximately one weeks time from now, at the break of dawn, Private Eren Yeager- War Hero and Accomplished Scout- is sentenced to death with the charges of- treason against the crown and threatening the prosperity of the Human Race."

The last thing Eren heard was a few, insignificant cries of vehement outrage towards his sentence before he fainted, wishing that he could smell black tea leave and peppermint just one more time.

* * *

**sorry for this being so late, I had a shit ton of work to do- UGH school and work. EW. **

** Anyways, I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter! Please review, fav, follow whatever bro. Love you all and thank god for the renewal of the anime!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sweet Pops I'm super freaking sorry for not updating- this is what happens when you have a 20000 word essay due and a part time job on top of school. Lord, I'm going to try and update every week from now on though.

Muchas Gracias for sticking with me and this poor excuse for a story! MUAH~

okay- please eNJOY, review, something, eat, cry over spn idk.

_**Chapter Nine: Faith**_

Up above, the sky had become an ominous dark gray; the clouds rolling across the horizon as if they were in some sort of race. The soft pitter patter of the light rain graced Rivaille's windows and the storm shutters fluttered violently as the wind beat against them.

_"Uhm, I still love it very much, it's just that it's too rich for me." _

What the fuck- just what the fuck did that teenage shithead mean to say? The dinner that had occured two nights ago had been filled with the most confusing and absolutely ridiculous allusions and metaphors; all sort of literary shit and just-

"_Ugh_, you brat." Rivaille placidly placed his head in his hands and leaned forward towards his dining room table. Steam from his freshly brewed tea smacked him relentlessly.

The noises from the ever growing storm reverberated throughout the house- the sound being amplified as Rivaille contemplated castrating the young man who had the fucking nerve to decide what was best for both of them; it wasn't his decision even if it was 130% likely that it was the right one.

Picking up his head and throwing his arm behind the chair, Rivaille silently looked out the window with an austere expression. Fruitfully, he thought of Eren and just how he was going to beat the constipation out of the kid...then most likely fuck him into the nearest mattress if time and Eren allowed. Rivaille thought about what Eren's rebellious hair looked like after a 3-D maneuver session, tousled and undeniably adorable, how Eren had become more Eren in the past few months; how he opened up to everyone around him like never before and embraced his freedom with an ethereal smile on his face.

Still glaring daggers out the window, Rivaille took a sharp breath inwards and clenched his jaw in something that even he couldn't describe.

Jesus fucked his pride as soon as he had met the deplorable asshat and he thought about how much he loved that face, the determination- fucking everything about that underage anger management head case.

So when his door is forcibly kicked and torn from the hinges and lands in his front parlor with a discordant crash, Rivaille sets off towards the assailant with deadly intent and a butterfly knife from his past.

"Who the hell are- _Mikasa_?" He hissed in surprise, gripping the butterfly knife in his left hand in a cold hate.

It was none other than Mikasa who had broken down his door, her clothes indecently soaked and sticking to her body in an almost erotic manner. One any other day Rivaille would have cracked some sort of lewd and offensive joke just to set her off but today, she just happened to break his fucking door.

She breathed in and out laboriously, her face was filled with such a intense pain Rivaille had to move his gaze to some spot behind her.

With a heavy gulp of fresh air, Mikasa stumbled into his house, the wood underneath her feet turning a shade darker from the impact with water. She grabbed Rivaille by his cravat and looked down at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"T-They're... _They're going to kill him_!" She screamed in his face, pushing him with her full strength and causing him to lose his balance.

He narrowed his eyes and took a defensive stance; Rivaille knew he could wreck Mikasa until she was just a bloody stain on the floor but it was what she said that made him freeze in his spot and cause a ripple effect of his body turning an unhealthy cold.

His mouth was opened just ever so in shock and his body was a tense coil that just waited to release itself and snap, a pernicious foe that would hold no mercy to those whose had inflicted this raw pain upon him.

"Ackerman, this better be one hell of a joke because I swear on my hoards of cleaning agents that I will fucking tear you limb from limb if you actually- _god_- fucking are actually telling me the truth." Rivaille clenched and reclenched his fists, the cold fury building inside of him like an inferno.

Mikasa's eyes went wide with fear at the malicious threat. She knew that he would fulfill every single part of it if he had the chance; nevertheless, she returned to her state of dismay and slammed her hand against the wall, causing it to shake.

"They're going to kill Eren! They just took him, _just took him and ran_!" She screamed and hauled him out into the now pouring rain as if she was under the impression that he would run to his death at the exact moment to save Eren.

His hair began to stick to his scalp and his clothes suddenly felt 10 degrees colder as they were bombarded with rain pellets.

Rivaille thought about the people whom he had lost, the squad he never got to thank properly, the family he never got to scorn, the people he never got to kill in retaliation for the unspeakable things they did to him- made him do.

He thought about a young man in his prime and the crooked smile he received whenever they were together.

Grabbing Mikasa's shaking hand without restraint, Rivaille pulled her into his house and trudged down the hallway to retrieve a towel.

"Get dressed in some _dry_ spare clothes, you dumb shit." He threw a plush towel in her direction which she caught with ease.

Opening the closet in which he placed his weapons, Rivaille brought out a case of deceptively delicate knives and set them on the nearest table. Picking one up that had a hilt of what seemed like jade, he ran his forefinger along the edge of the blade and relished in the pain that blossomed when it broke the skin.

Mikasa announced her freshened up appearance with a sharp gasp at the sight before her.

"What are you doing with that?" She sounded borderline parental in her near motherly concern but undeniably Mikasa disgust.

He flashed her a haunting smirk that graced his lips for a matter of seconds before reverting back to his monotonous stare. "I'm going to make those incredibly handicapped power sluts wish that their only problem was trying to get their shit out of their system."

"Uh- wow. Well, count me in."

Rivaille scoffed as his eyes glinting with bloodlust as he gazed upon the array of daggers. "I fucking planned too, little girl"

* * *

Lady Marcella brought the potion up to her wrinkled face and cackled softly to herself as she set it back on the rack, satisfied with her new concoction. Bringing the old wooden island, which was covered with piles of antique spell books, closer to hastily grab on of the worn encyclopedias and flip precariously to a page entitled: Itching Potions for the Mischievous.

The old dowager was yes indeed, a witch. Not an evil witch nor a careless one. No, Lady Marcella was just the mother of the latest king and the true holder of power of the kingdoms (lord knew her useless son couldn't even last one half day); however, her power was channeled through General Commander Zachlay, so her days consisted of papers, papers, and papers/ having fun with magic.

One would think that some scouts or the never ending occurrence of patrol soldiers would notice her horrendously treasonous practice but nope, not even a rumor.

Sometimes Lady Marcella wondered if her soldiers were just as incompetent as her son.

Bringing the clichéd wooden ladle around in a circle, she stirred around a bright orange potion, watching attentively and with a childish glee as the bubbles popped on after another, causing bursts of neon fumes to waft in the air until they dissipated.

Currently, the lady had set aside her fun with Eren Yeager and Humanity's Strongest for just a little while as she had other plans to royally embarrass the head of the Military Police, Nile Dawk, for he had 'accidentally' ruined her daffodil garden.

"Accidentally my 71 year old ass." The elegant rasp of her voice bounced of the walls softly as she set the ladle down and returned to her usual chair.

Picking up a journal whose spine was almost nonexistent due to the over usage, she opened to her latest entries about the young Savior of Humanity and his terribly complicated relationship with the Strongest. It wasn't like she was pulling them apart. No- it was the exact opposite. The regal woman, though aged, knew what love looked like and knew how devastating life was without it.

And that young man had suffered _more_ than enough.

So she decided that, after witnessing the unbearable sexual tension between the two during the award ceremony for Eren and Levi, the dowager had decided right then and there, clad in robes of silk and gems, that her free time was now occupied.

Oh how fun it had been to mess with the two. Slipping little benign something's in the Corporal's drinks to make him open up and hopefully confess. Bringing the two together after causing them to go in a panic when she just improvised and probably freaked the two men out.

Lady Marcella felt a little bad about the hospital though. It was just she had never expected the Corporal, the heart-of-stone soldier to act so disgustingly polite.

Changing books and flipping mindlessly through the pages of a popular work of literature, the old woman sat with a refined elegance, her bony hands moved along the pages with her eyes. So entranced was she that the sharp movement of a jet- black shadow went unnoticed and the last thing she read was the line that described the main characters death before she saw no more.

* * *

Rivaille approached the carriage that had been drawn out from the back of Eren's Squad's SAR with a sense of priority. The juvenile cadets under Eren's care watched him with wide eyes full of amazement at the sight of him, Lance Corporal Levi, in his glory. With a 'tsk' and an unimpressed glare shot towards the hoard of gushing soldiers, Rivaille loaded his duffle full of supplies for the trip.

"Rivaille, you're a superstar! Look at all of these fans!" Zoe observed with what Rivaille thought was too much enjoyment in her part.

(Zoe had been more than willing to go protest against Eren's sentence. She had practically flew out of the house even before Mikasa and Rivaille had the chance to raid her house.)

All she got was a grunt in return before he tightened the reins on the primary horse and straddled the animal with an ease someone of his height should not have had. He spared a sour glance at his long time cohort.

"Get the girl and sit your ass in the carriage, Zoe." He ordered with dismissive wave.

Zoe smiled knowingly and called for Mikasa, who made her way from talking with Cadet Schultz about the events leading up to Eren's capturing.

"Sorry." She grunted quietly and buried her face into her cherished scarf, eyes downcast, as if she were trying to feel Eren somehow.

Rivaille watched with a twinge of jealously as the younger woman buried herself in the comfort of a gift embedded with Eren. He didn't have that sort of luxury. All he had was Eren himself, and that was all he wanted- begrudgingly needed.

Then again, a dark forest green scarf sounded really fucking nice right then.

As the two women loaded the carriage, the ER Squad (Eren's Rescue Squad), as Zoe had named against Mikasa's and Rivaille incessant refusals to partake in name choosing, took off when Rivaille whipped the horse to began on as slow trot.

It would be a miracle if they weren't stopped at the borders of the zones, for it was highly suspicious for 2 high ranking officers to be making their way to the Capitol with a bag loaded with weapons, whatever shit Zoe brought, and obviously Mikasa when they were supposed to be on duty.

Mikasa had brought up the fact that they could be charged with treason if they were found out, no matter how well they covered their tracks they needed to be careful. If the trio had any chance of saving Eren, they needed to clear the danger zone unscathed first.

That little speech had been awarded with stony, hate filled eyes and a feral curl of Rivaille's lips. "I'd like to see those inapt cocksuckers _try_ and stop me."

Zoe had shifted uncomfortably in her chair at the borderline insane glint in the Lance Corporal's eyes and Mikasa had not spoken up about their likelihood for failure again.

"You took off leave, right Hanji? Ackerman?" Rivaille called through the horizontal open window to the occupants of the carriage.

"Yeah!" "Yes, _sir_." The two females replied in their own equally annoying fashion.

"Don't get sassy with me, Ackerman. I fucking tear you a new one." He looked at her darkly.

Mikasa's lip curled up into an amused smirk. "I'd like to see you try shor-"

"Ookayyy~" Drawled out Zoe, she effectively shut the window, which interrupted Mikasa's trash talk and cast an iron curtain over Rivaille's access to them.

He grimaced and wished Eren was there to make him feel himself again. 'Soon, Yeager. Fuck everybody right now damn it. You better fucking hang in there."

* * *

The dowager laid lifeless on the floor, her potion had been purposely cast across the luxurious golden carpet causing an acidic puddle to form in various parts of the affected area. The thick blood dripping from her mouth hit the rug silently as the blood poured down from her slit throat which stained her beige evening gown.

A hooded killer stood above the grandma, an impossibly sharp sword, whose edge was covered in the dark red liquid, held tightly in his hand.

The killer scanned the room, his attention of being caught by something other than the dead corpse that had fallen from the meticulously crafted chair, and raced at the sight of the apparently ancient spell books.

Bringing one encrusted with what looked like pure gold, the unknown murderer grew a sickeningly hellish smile; long, feminine fingers caressing the page in an almost perverse way as they rested excitedly on a spell written in a dense almost tainted red ink: Befreiung der Heiligen Riesen.

"Just wait a little longer, my dear. You have waited long enough. I am _almost complete- almost_."

The voice broke off harshly and the unknown retreated the room from the large French windows, going unnoticed as the officers on duty partook in a game of drunken poker, leaving the lifeless body of Lady Marcella behind. Her blood continued to stain the rug even after she was found.

* * *

"Lance Corporal Levi, Lieutenant and Royal Scientist Hanji? What are you doing so far from your assigned zones?" The border patrollee looked at the two strangely, holding their official papers in his hand.

Zoe stepped in front of Rivaille, sensing the shorter man's increasing agitation with people in general.

"Listen, we have visitation rights that do not need your useless prying or approval." She looked down at the guard through her glasses with a slight haughtiness. "That's the privileges that come with being a senior officer."

Rivaille looked at her and couldn't help the impressed quirk of his eyebrow that, thankfully, she didn't notice. The patrol guard immediately seemed to shrink back into his position on the faux wall and barked sharp orders for the rest of his subordinates to move.

"Well. That was effective." Mikasa poked her head out of the carriage as it was dragged into the tunnel.

Hanji smiled crookedly and shook her head. "You should see me when I'm drunk."

"I would love to see that-"

"No," Rivaille quickly intercepted the women's argument. "She turns into the bitchiest queen bee you would ever meet."

His face crinkled in disgust as he seemed to recall his and Hanji's drunken adventures and Mikasa snorted heartily.

"Now I definitely have to see that!" A rare graceful smile shone on her face and not even Rivaille had it in him to shoot her down; Especially not with the current events that were happening.

Zoe outright cackled and motioned with her head for Rivaille to get back on the horse as they exited the tunnel and into the exterior of Zone Sina.

"I remember when Eren got drunk one time when he was still in the Scouting Legion's possession." Scratching the back of her head, almost embarrassed, Zoe leaned against the cushioned seat inside the carriage. "No one would be safe around him in that state."

Mikasa raised an eyebrow at the vague and slightly foreboding recollection. "What did he do?"

"Try and get in everyone's pants." Hanji coughed into her hand and laughed awkwardly.

Looking back at her through the reopened window, Rivaille lifted both eyebrows in surprise. Eren didn't seem to even think about romance, especially anything having to do with sex; however, Mikasa didn't look surprised at all.

"He's one hell of a closet pervert." She commented dryly.

A genuine chuckle left in the form of a soft huff through Rivaille's lips. "Who would have known..."

He returned his attention the the traffic up ahead. Rivaille steered the horse and its occupants around the large masses of colored umbrellas and ribbons that swished whenever the wearer took a step. The townspeople of Zone Sina all carried themselves with an air of arrogance, an annoying righteousness that only the wealthy could exhibit.

The heralds on the rooftop blared out the daily announcement and immediately the tense atmosphere emitting from the carriage could be felt for miles. The crowd all seemed to scurry out of Rivaille and his load's way when they laid eyes on the Corporal; some of them recognized him but, most did not.

His eyes gave a premonition of death, of a vindication so strong that only one person in the whole entirety of the known world could match it.

"Extra! Extra! The Execution of Humanity's Saviour, Eren Yeager, has been made official as of this morning. He has been taken into custody by the Military Police, Private Yeager is detained and awaiting his death. Next-"

It wasn't the fact that Eren had been put on the death trial, Rivaille had prepared his heart and soul for that possibility the moment he found himself feeling more than what was acceptable for the young man, it was the fact that they had chose to execute Eren now. After all he had done, after he had served them with an unmatchable loyalty. After Eren had grown accustomed to his freedom, his new life, away from those confining chains and stone beds in dungeons.

The steeple of the capital could be seen as Rivaille led the horse on the Kings Road.

He had swore to Eren that if he ever had to die, he would die by Rivaille's hand and sword only.

When asked by Erwin if he could still kill the boy after witnessing their inconspicuously close relationship, Rivaille had blessed him with a scandalously offended look and a slam of his palm on Erwin's desk.

_"Don't fucking look down on me. Just because that little shit's become a fucking parasite on me doesn't mean I won't cut him down if needed." _

_If the bared teeth and the uncharacteristic show of emotion didn't warn the Commander to trust in Rivaille's words, the faith he had already put in the man did the job._

_"Alright, Rivaille. Thank you for clarifying." _

_Erwin nodded curtly and forced a professional smile at the foul mouthed retreating figure. _

_"Fuck you." _

"I'll make sure we get to have some beef stew again, Eren. Stay strong and wait for me."

The storm from before had passed and Rivaille thought morbidly that the noticeably lighter and exuberant sky was too cheerful for the intense sorrow that he felt.

"I fucking swear."


End file.
